Miew
by Keita Ritsu
Summary: Kuroko terkejut. Reaksi yang diberikan Akashi ternyata tidak sesimpel yang ia perkirakan. Ada apa dengan Akashi? Kenapa pemuda jenius ini begitu tidak sensitif? Saksikan tingkah polah Kuroko dalam usahanya meyakinkan Akashi bahwa ia sama sekali sedang tidak bercanda. AkaKuro. 3/4
1. Chapter 1

.

Kantung plastik hitam yang membungkus sebuah kotak persegi panjang berayun mengikuti ayunan langkah riang dari pemuda dengan sepasng iris crimsonnya. Pasalnya, pemuda itu sangat bahagia karena akhirnya ia bisa mendapatkan sepasang sepatu basket yang sudah dicarinya seminggu ini. Salahkan ukuran tubuhnya yang jauh di atas ukuran rata-rata penduduk Jepang sehingga ia kesulitan mencari sepatu yang pas untuk kakinya.

"Terima kasih Kuroko karena sudah menemaniku!" Ucapnya lagi. Kuroko sudah tidak bisa menghitung sudah keberapanya hari ini sahabatnya itu mengucapkan kata terima kasih.

"Tidak masalah Kagami-kun, lagipula Aomine-kun sudah mempromosikan toko yang menjual sepatu berukuran sepatu yang seukuran dengan Kagami-kun." Dan lagi-lagi Kuroko menyahuti dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Ng…" Sambil berpikir, sepasang manik crimson Kagami mengarah pada sebuah stand aneh yang terletak di halaman salah satu toko makanan di pinggir jalan. Pada bagian atas stand itu bertuliskan 'Jual vanilla shake model terbaru'. "Sebagai balasan, bagaimana kalau aku membelikanmu vanilla shake?"

Kuroko berhenti. Ia ingat betul jika ini hari Minggu. Biasanya Kuroko langsung mengiyakan karena vanilla shake gratis terlalu menggoda baginya. Tapi tidak kali ini. Pasalnya ini hari Minggu.

Sungguh, apapun tentang hari Minggu itu, telah berhasil membuat Kuroko berpikir dua kali akan traktiran minuman favoritnya, tetapi… Kuroko tetaplah manusia biasa.

'Mungkin kalau tidak ketahuan, tidak akan apa-apa…'

Pada akhirnya Kuroko tidak sanggup menahan godaan. Ia menganggukkan kepala…

**.**

**.**

**Miew**

**Rated T**

**Pair : AkaKuro. Slight: KagaKuro, AoKise.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**.**

**.**

Sepanjang kencan mereka, Akashi Seijuurou selalu memandangi Kuroko Tetsuya dengan tatapan cemas, sangat cemas. Kencan dimulai pukul sepuluh dengan sarapan di restoran keluarga, hal pertama yang di pesan Kuroko adalah es krim vanilla. Lalu berlanjut ke taman hiburan. Seharian kekasihnya yang bersurai baby blue itu selalu memesan minuman vanilla shake. Niat awalnya hanya membeli segelas vanilla shake ukuran jumbo, kemudian merambat ke satu gelas rasa vanilla premium yang kata Kuroko jarang ditemuinya di Tokyo (Akashi tidak tahan dengan jurus puppy eyes Kuroko), dan satu gelas yang terakhir adalah promosi dimana beli satu dapat tiga. Dan semua habis diteguk kekasihnya.

Pukul lima sore, di sinilah mereka. Salah satu cabang restoran cepat saji, Majiba, yang terletak di Kyoto. Mereka terjebak di sini lagi-lagi atas permintaan khusus dari sang kekasih. Akashi terlanjur mengatakan 'akan kuberikan apapun yang kau mau asalkan kau mau kencan seharian denganku' sehingga Kuroko memanfaatkan janji itu untuk kekasihnya yang lain, vanilla.

"Tetsuya, bisakah kau harus mengurangi porsi minuman itu?!" Akhirnya Akashi memberikan titah yang terselubung dalam pertanyaan. Sepasang manik heteronya terus mengawasi mahkluk di depannya dengan seksama. Ekspresi bahagia kekasihnya dalam sekejap berubah menjadi lesu begitu mendengar pernyataan tersebut. "Terlalu berbahaya untuk kesehatanmu dan kau benar-benar sudah kecanduan!" Akashi menegaskan.

Kuroko hanya menghela napas. Bosan, lagi-lagi seperti ini. Bukan pertama kalinya Akashi mengingatkannya akan kesehatan dan kecanduannya akan vanilla. Kuroko sudah sering mengalaminya dan ia tahu bahwa penolakan akan berakhir dengan ceramah panjang dari Akashi. Jadinya…

"Baiklah Sei-kun." Kuroko menjawab dengan entengnya. Tidak peduli jika hati tidak sepenuhnya mengiyakan, yang penting mulutnya menjawab 'ya'. Terlalu malas mendengar ceramah Akashi yang panjang lebar.

"Berjanjilah padaku Tetsuya, untuk tidak membeli vanilla shake setiap hari minggu! Meski ada spesial premium vanilla edisi langka atau diskon besar-besaran, berjanjilah untuk tidak membeli vanilla shake jenis apapun di hari minggu. Ini untuk kebaikanmu! Kau mengerti?." Ucap Akashi dengan nada serius.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku mengerti Sei-kun…" jawabnya, 'tapi aku tidak bisa berjanji', batinnya.

.

.

Kuroko membuka matanya lebar dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya ke posisi duduk. Dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan kepala berkunang-kunang, Kuroko bisa merasakan hangat sinar mentari dari balik korden serta suara cicitan burung. Memberikan gambaran suasana bahwa sekarang sudah pagi. Diraihnya jam pada meja belajar di samping tempat tidur. Pukul enam pagi, sudah waktunya ia bersiap-siap ke sekolah.

Kuroko menarik kedua tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Sedikit peregangan untuk menghilangkan kekakuan di tubuhnya. 'Aku harus bersiap-siap', di pikirannya sudah berniat mengatakan itu. Hanya saja…

"Miew", Kuroko tiba-tiba berhenti dari kegiatannya. 'EH? Suara apa tadi?!'. Kuroko terdiam. Kalau tidak salah ia barusan mendengar suara, seperti suara mengeong. Pemilik surai babyblue langsung memeriksa seluruh kamarnya. Ia memeriksa apakah ada kucing yang tersesat atau tidak. Tapi ia tidak menemukan apapun di kamarnya selain barang-barang kepunyaannya. Kuroko bingung.

"Miew?"

Sepasang mata aquamarine membulat sempurna. Otaknya sekarang sedang mencerna apa yang barusan terjadi. Kuroko kembali membuka mulutnya kecil, secara perlahan ia mendorong udara di dalam tenggorakannya untuk menggetarkan pita suara.

"Miiiiiew…" Cepat-cepat Kuroko menutup mulut rapat-rapat dengan kedua tangannya. 'Apa yang terjadi padaku?' Pemuda itu memandang horor benda-benda apapun di kamar tidur yang tertangkap iris aquamarinenya. Perlahan Kuroko membuka mulutnya, maksud hati ingin mengucapkan huruf vokal 'A'. Tetapi yang keluar malahan…

"Miew…"

'TIDAK MUNGKIN!' Jerit Kuroko dalam hati.

TOK TOK TOK

"Tetsuya cepat bangun! Nanti kau terlambat!" Suara wanita dewasa terdengar dari balik pintu kamarnya yang tertutup.

'Hai Okaaaa-san' Itulah yang ingin Kuroko ucapkan. Tapi yang keluar adalah "MIEEEEEWWWW". Mata Kuroko kembali membulat. Sungguh ia belum terbiasa dengan hal ini. Tangannya langsung menutup mulutnya lagi dan kakinya bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

"Tetsuya?!" Sang ibu terlihat bingung dengan jawaban yang ia peroleh dari putra tunggalnya. "Apa kau memelihara kucing diam-diam nak?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Penasaran, wanita paruh baya dengan surai baby blue itu membuka kamar Kuroko perlahan. Hingga iris yang sewarna dengan surainya itu mendapati tempat tidur anaknya yang sudah kosong dan suara gemercik air dari kamar mandi. Wanita itu langsung menghela napas,

"Setidaknya kau menjawab panggilan ibu kalau kau sudah bangun." Wanita tersebut langsung meninggalkan kamar, tidak mengetahui wajah panik Kuroko di dalam kamar mandi.

Begitu mendengar suara pintu kamarnya ditutup, Kuroko langsung mematikan keran air. Kembali ia melakukan tes vokal A-I-U-E-O sambil menghadap cermin besar. Berharap cermin itu bisa memantulkan ketidakberesan dalam dirinya. Namun yang keluar selalu sama.

"Mieeeew." Kaget, shock, dan sekujur tubuhnya berubah dingin. Tak tahu harus bagiamana, Kuroko langsung menjambak bed hair-nya. Berteriak dalam hati…

'TIDAAAAAAAAAK! APA YANG TERJADI PADAKUUUUUUU?!'

Saking emosinya, teriakan hati tanpa sengaja juga terucap langsung di mulutnya.

"MIIIIIEEEEEEW MIIIIEEEEEEEEW MIEEEEEEEEEEEWWWW!"

.

.

Setelah apa yang terjadi, Kuroko berjalan lesu menuju sekolahnya. Beruntung ibunya langsung pergi begitu selesai membuatkannya sarapan. Begitu pula ayahnya yang sudah berangkat lebih dahulu. Jadi ia tidak perlu mengobrol dengan orang tuanya.

Cuaca cerah di senin pagi dengan udara yang belum tercemar sama sekali tidak memperbaiki mood-nya. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kaki dengan malas memasuki gerbang Seirin sambil memperhatikan teman-teman satu sekolah yang saling mengucapkan 'ohaiyou' satu sama lain. Entah kenapa ia merasa iri, bukan iri karena tidak ada satupun yang menyapanya akibat hawa keberadaan yang tipis. Namun karena mereka bisa mengucapkan kata 'ohaiyou' dengan lafadz yang benar. Sedangkan dirinya…

'Ohaiyou'

"Miew…"

KKKhhhh, ingin rasanya Kuroko mencekik lehernya sendiri. Sungguh saat ini ia bahagia memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis. Jadi tidak perlu repot membalas 'ohaiyou' karena tidak akan ada yang menyapanya.

"Kuroko! Ohaiyou…"

Glek! Pemuda baby blue mematung begitu mendengar panggilan yang dikenalnya. 'Tumben ia melihatku!' gerutu Kuroko, dalam hati tentunya.

Furihata Kouki, teman setim basketnya itu sekarang menepuk pundaknya. "Ah kebetulan sekali bertemu di sini. Pelatih baru saja memberi pesan padaku kalau hari ini latihan basket diliburkan." Ucap Furihata senang karena tubuhnya nanti tidak perlu merasakan latihan yang bagai neraka. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari kegugupan menghiasi ekspresi bingung Kuroko.

Bingung, yah Kuroko memang baru tahu kalau hari ini tidak ada latihan.

'Ng, tidak ada latihan? Memangnya ada apa?' Inginnya Kuroko menanyakan itu. Tapi yang keluar dari mulutnya… "Miew? Mi—"

Untuk sekian kali dalam hari ini, telapak tangan Kuroko menyumpal mulutnya sendiri.

"Hah?" Furihata menatap Kuroko bingung. "Tadi aku mendengar suara kucing?" Seakan tak percaya kalau Kuroko yang mengatakannya, iris coklat Furihata menengok sekitarnya tapi tidak menemukan seekor kucing di sekitar mereka. "Apa kau mendengarnya Kuroko? Lho Kuroko? Kau dimana?" Kali ini pikiran Furihata beralih dari 'mencari kucing' menjadi 'mencari Kuroko'.

Yah, begitu Furihata lengah, pemuda penggila vanilla shake itu langsung menghilang dengan miss direction. Hari ini Kuroko tidak mau bicara apa-apa terutama tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kucing.

.

"Yo Kuroko!" Sapa Kagami pada pemuda yang sudah lebih dulu bertengger di kursi belakang dengan buku pelajaran terlentang di depannya. "Ohayou!"

Kuroko langsung memberikan sebuah kertas pada Kagami, bertuliskan 'tenggorokanku sakit, hari ini aku tidak bisa bicara. Maaf…'

Iris crimson Kagami menatap khawatir ke arah bayangannya. "Kau demam?" Ditempelkannya salah satu punggung tangannya ke dahi Kuroko, membandingkan suhu di kepala Kuroko dengan di kepalanya. "Hmmm kurasa tidak..."

Kuroko menepis pelan tangan Kagami, kemudian menulis lagi di note-nya. "Aku tidak demam Kagami-kun. Tenggorokanku sakit karena—" Gerakan tangan Kuroko terhenti. Ah! Ia sadar belum memikirkan alasan yang masuk akal. Tidak mungkin kalau ia menuliskan 'tenggorokanku sakit karena terlalu banyak berteriak'. Berteriak karena apa? Kagami pasti sama sekali tidak akan percaya. Atau menuliskan 'karena hanya bisa mengucapkan kata _miew_'. Tidak! Bisa-bisa ia jadi bahan tertawaan si Bakagami. Ia tidak suka. Atau meneruskannya dengan '—karena terlalu banyak minum vanilla shake'. Jelas tidak. Bisa-bisa dirinya mendapatkan ceramah gratis dari Kagami. Ceramah dari Akashi sudah terlalu cukup. Bahkan yang lebih parah, Kagami berhenti mentraktirnya vanilla shake lagi. Itu namanya sih sudah kiamat.

Kuroko yang berlarut-larut dalam pikirannya, membuat Kagami menyimpulkan bahwa pemilik surai baby blue itu telah selesai menulis. Kagami yang penasaran dan takut kalau sahabatnya sakit gara-gara menemaninya membeli sepatu kemarin, langsung menarik note itu dengan paksa dari tangan Kuroko.

"Sini kubaca!"

"MIIIEEEW!" Protes Kuroko karena belum selesai menulis.

"EH?!" Kagami mematung. Kuroko juga. Dua-duanya sama-sama mematung. Kagami memelototi Kuroko dengan tatapan seperti melihat mahkluk alien. Sedangkan Kuroko yang ditatapi dengan sepasang manik crimson hanya bisa mengucurkan keringat dingin di tempat.

Masih menatap bayangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Apa kau sekarang memelihara kucing dan menyembunyikannya di dalam tasmu?"

Kuroko sweatdrop. Tak tahu juga harus menjawab apa. Namun keberuntungan masih memihaknya ketika guru pengampu mata pelajaran pertama memasuki kelas, membubarkan aura tak menyenangkan di antara dirinya dan Kagami.

..

Pada jam-jam pelajaran selanjutnya, Kuroko memilih untuk membolos di perpustakaan. Ia mencari tahu kira-kira penyakit apa yang membuat orang hanya bisa mengeong seperti kucing. Ya, gejala penyakit yang aneh. Kuroko harap kondisinya hanya bersifat sementara dan ia bisa segera kembali seperti semula. Tapi nihil, seharian di sana dan pemuda itu sama sekali tidak menemukan apa-apa di perpustakaan sekolahnya.

Putus asa, Kuroko memutuskan untuk mengabaikan buku-buku di depannya. Sambil memandangi jendela di sebelahnya, pemuda dengan surai baby blue itu melamun dengan wajah lesu.

_Berjanjilah padaku Tetsuya, untuk tidak membeli vanilla shake setiap hari minggu…_

Sial, di saat-saat seperti ini Kuroko malah teringat kata-kata Akashi. Kata-kata itu langsung masuk dalam mimpi semalam begitu dirinya mengingkari janji tersebut. Membuat Kuroko merasa bersalah karena mengabaikan peringatan Akashi. Mungkin ini akibat yang harus ia rasakan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Godaannya terlalu kuat. Traktiran vanilla shake Kagami begitu sayang untuk ditolak.

'Kalau sudah begini apa aku harus menemui Sei-kun dan minta bantuan padanya?' Batin Kuroko ragu. Kepalanya yang sudah terasa berat itu ia sandarkan di atas meja bertumpu pada kedua lengannya. Rasa kantuk menyerang tiba-tiba, membuat Kuroko tidak peduli lagi dengan kenyataan yang ia hadapi.

.

Bunyi bel pertanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah terdengar beberapa menit yang lalu. Kagami menguap lebar-lebar seolah baru bangun dari proses hibernasi yang panjang. Sepasang iris crimson nya menangkap meja belajar di belakangnya sudah berpenghuni. Satu hal yang ia sadari, Kuroko yang sejak tadi ada di UKS, karena sakit tenggorokan, telah kembali.

"Yo Kuroko, bagaimana keadaan tenggorokanmu? Sudah membaik?"

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Kemudian ia menulis sesuatu di note kecilnya.

'Sudah membaik Kagami-kun. Mungkin aku harus segera pulang dan beristirahat di rumah…'

Lalu memberikannya pada pemuda di depannya.

Setelah membaca itu, Kagami langsung mengacak-acak baby blue Kuroko, gemas dengan bed hair nya.

"Kalau begitu kau segeralah pulang. Besok kita ada latihan…"

Sang pemilik iris aquamarine itu kembali mengangguk. Yah untuk sementara ini, ia hanya mampu mengangguk dan menggeleng. Lalu pergi dari hadapan Kagami.

.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari lingkungan Seirin. Ia memang pulang, tetapi tidak ke rumahnya melainkan ke tempat Akashi. Kuroko sudah lelah dengan ini semua. Ia perlu bertemu kekasihnya. Siapa tahu kekasihnya yang biasanya serba tahu itu mampu melakukan sesuatu.

Sambil berjalan menuju stasiun, Kuroko mengambil ponselnya. Sebelum ke sana paling tidak dirinya harus menghubungi Akashi dulu. Pemuda itu langsung menekan tombol _call_ tapi… tunggu dulu! Bagaimana caranya ia akan berkomunikasi dengan Akashi sedang kata-kata yang keluar dari tenggorokanya hanyalah…

_"Moshi moshi Tetsuya…"_

Panggilan sudah tersambung.

.

.

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Bunyi itu terus terdengar di telinga Akashi, membuat manik heterokromatik itu menatap kesal ponselnya. Beberapa menit yang lalu Kuroko meneleponnya. Akashi yang tentunya senang mendapat telepon dari sang kekasih pun langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi moshi Tetsuya…" Walau hatinya senang, Akashi tetap berusaha menjaga kestabilan pada nada suaranya.

TUT TUT TUT

Kuroko langsung memutuskan panggilannya sendiri. Satu alis Akashi terangkat. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan sebelumnya hilang dalam sekejap. 'Apa maksudmu dengan ini, Tetsuya?' Batinnya penasaran dan kesal.

Tak terima, Akashi balik memanggilnya namun selalu terdengar nada…

TUT TUT TUT TUT

Lagi dan lagi. Panggilannya jelas-jelas sengaja diabaikan Kuroko. Hal ini membuat Akashi bertambah kesal. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ponselnya berbunyi. Kali ini adalah sebuah pesan dari Kuroko.

_Hari ini aku tidak ada latihan Sei-kun. Aku berniat mengunjungi Rakuzan sekarang. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu…_

_Dan satu lagi, tolong untuk saat ini jangan menghubungiku dulu._

Alis Akashi lagi-lagi terangkat. Apa Tetsuya-nya barusan memberinya perintah?

"Sei-chan… Apa hari ini kita ada lat—UGH!" Mibuchi tidak sanggup meneruskan kata-katanya ketika melihat dark aura memancar jelas di persekitaran Akashi. 'Gawat! Sepertinya aku datang di saat tak tepat!'

Setelah mengetik cepat balasan untuk Kuroko, sepasang manik merah-emas memberi tatapan intimidasi pada sang kakak kelas.

"Tentu saja. Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau hari ini tidak ada latihan?"

"I-Itu…" Mibuchi bingung harus menjawab apa. Ia sadar, apapun yang akan dikatakannya hanya akan menambah buruk suasana hati kaptennya. "Ka kalau begitu aku akan mengabari yang lain… Daaaah…" Buru-buru Mibuchi pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui Kuroko. Masalah yang sedang ia hadapi beruntut ke masalah untuk para pemain Rakuzan. Pasalnya, gara-gara telepon yang terus diabaikan, sang kapten melampiaskan kekesalan dengan melipatgandakan latihan anggota basketnya.

.

_Oh aku tunggu kedatanganmu Tetsuya sayang. Dan kuharap kau bisa menjelaskan dengan sejelas-jelasnya alasan kenapa kau selalu memutuskan panggilanku!_

Glek! Kuroko hanya bisa menatap horor balasan dari Akashi. Pesan yang tersirat nada kemarahan di dalamnya itu tiba-tiba memunculkan perasaan tak enak di benak Kuroko.

'Kuharap Sei-kun bisa mengerti kondisiku saat ini.' Batinnya pasrah. Iapun kembali melanjutkan langkahnya ke stasiun.

"KUROKOCCHIIIIII!"

Langkah Kuroko lagi-lagi terhenti. Ia menoleh ke belakang lalu menghela napas panjang. 'Ya Tuhan… Siapapun kecuali mereka.'

"Yo Tetsu!"

Kuroko sudah tidak bisa menghindar lagi saat tangan berkulit redup menangkap pundaknya.

'Domo Aomine-kun, Kise-kun… Bisakah kalian mengabaikanku hari ini?' Itu yang ingin Kuroko katakan pada mereka.

"Kurokocchiiiiiiii tumben ketemu disini ssu… Kau mau kemana?" Kise mendekap erat tubuh pucat yang sedang putus asa dalam kebisuan minta dilepaskan.

"Hoi Ryouta! Sudah kubilang hentikan kebiasaanmu itu! Kau bisa membunuhnya?!" Aomine menengahi mereka.

"Tapi Aominecchi—"

"Sudah kubilang untuk memanggil nama depanku!"

Sementara dua sejoli yang baru jadian itu berdebat, Kuroko sibuk mengambil note yang ada di dalam tasnya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak bisa menunjukkan keanehannya di depan kedua orang ini. Mereka sama parahnya dengan Kagami.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke Majiba ssu?" usul Kise. Entah perdebatan macam apa yang mereka lakukan hingga berakhir pada ajakan Kise ke Majiba, yang jelas Kuroko tidak ingin mengiyakan ajakan itu.

"Ide bagus. Ayo! Tetsu kau harus ikut merayakan hari jadi kami." Aomine menarik Kuroko berlawanan ke arah stasiun, ke arah Majiba.

'Tu tunggu—lepaskan aku! Aku ada urusan!' Teriak Kuroko (dalam hati), ia berusaha melepaskan pergelangan tangannya yang ditarik Aomine.

Aomine yang merasa ada pemberontakan dari mantan bayangannya, akhirnya melepas tangan Kuroko. "Ada apa Tetsu?"

Kurokopun membuka note-nya, bersiap menulis jawaban… jikalau Kise tidak menarik salah satu tangannya dengan paksa—

"Ayo Kurokocchi! Aku sudah lapar ssu… Kau menulisnya di Majiba saja."

—hingga buku catatan kecilnya jatuh ke jalan.

'Ca catatanku!' Kuroko panik. Tangannya yang bebas terulur ke arah tempat jatuhnya buku itu, yang berada di bawah Aomine.

Sedangkan sang pemuda tan malah nyengir tak jelas melihat kelakuan Kuroko. "Oh kau ingin kugandeng? Baiklah, kalau itu maumu…" Bukannya mengambilkan catatan Kuroko, Aomine malah menggandeng tangan yang terulur ke arahnya itu.

Ah! Mereka pun saling bergandengan tangan, dengan Kuroko berada di tengah-tengah Aomine dan Kise.

"Serasa seperti SMP dulu ssu!"

"Ha ha ha kau benar Ryouta!"

Sejoli itu benar-benar menikmati masa-masa kebersamaan mereka. Sedangkan Kuroko menikmati masa-masa keputusasaannya. Sekarang, tanpa note-nya, bagaimana cara dirinya berkomunikasi?

.

.

Bersambung chapter 2…

.

**Terima kasih sudah membaca fic absurd ini.**

**Chapter berikutnya akan jadi chapter terakhir. RnR?**


	2. Chapter 2

Duduk di salah satu sudut Maji Burger dengan sedotan putih menempel manis pada bibir, Kuroko Tetsuya terus menatap datar dua orang di depannya, Aomine dan Kise, yang sedang tertawa bersama, sembari melempar ejekan mesra, diselingi dengan aksi saling mencubit lalu menyentuh bibir, bahkan sampai menjilat sisa makanan di mulut sang pasangan.

"Daikicchiiii"

"Ryouta…"

Aura cerah sekitar sejoli itu penuh dengan bunga sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi. Kelopak merah jambu terbang ditiup angin dan menghujani mereka. Sungguh kontras dengan aura yang dikeluarkan Kuroko, hitam dan kelam, namun menguar-nguar bagai ombak pantai di malam yang dingin. Sepasang sejoli yang baru jadian itu terlalu sibuk sampai tak menyadari kilatan tajam yang sedari tadi menatap mereka.

Digandeng (baca : seret) Aomine dan Kise, hanya karena ingin merayakan hari jadian mereka, membuat Kuroko terpaksa menunda perjalanan daruratnya untuk bertemu sang kekasih. Dan sekarang sepasang maniknya harus menerima suguhan berupa drama picisan dari sepasang kekasih yang saling berbagi kehangatan, sementara dirinya harus puas ditemani oleh segelas milkshake yang sudah kosong. Benar-benar nasib.

Pada akhirnya Kuroko memutuskan untuk pergi diam-diam. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu masuk Majiba. Sesaat aquamarine kembali melirik ke arah pasangan yang baru jadi itu.

"Daikicchiiii buka mulutmu lagi ssu… Haaaaaaaaa"

"AAAAAAAA"

Sadar bahwa dirinya masih belum ketahuan, Kuroko langsung melesat bagai hantu. Tinggal selangkah lagi, si rambut biru muda itu sukses keluar dari Majiba. Langkah terakhirnya itu harus berhenti ketika sesuatu menghalangi jalannya. Kuroko harus sedikit menengadah untuk melihat wajah orang yang kini ada di depannya. Sepasang iris crimson menatapnya penuh keterkejutan.

"Kuroko?"

Keterkejutan juga tertera pada manik biru cerah miliknya.

"Miew?"

Lalu suara lain…

"EH? MANA KUROKOCCHI SSU?!"

**.**

**.**

**Miew**

**Rated T**

**Pairing : AkaKuro, Slight : AoKise, KagaKuro.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basket is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Hanya bisa mengatakan 'miew' saja sudah membuat Kuroko kerepotan. Dan kini ia semakin frustasi karena berhadapan dengan Aomine, Kise, Kagami di Maji Burger. Kesulitannya belum juga selesai ketika ia tiba di Rakuzan. Bagaimana Kuroko bertahan dalam situasi ini? Apakah Kuroko berhasil bertemu dengan Akashi dan mengetahui cara untuk kembali seperti semula? 2/3**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

Kise yang mendapati Kuroko berdiri di depan pintu Majiba langsung beranjak dari tempat duduk dan mendatangi sang bluenette. Melihat itu, Kuroko menerjang langsung orang bertubuh lebih tinggi di hadapannya. Bagaimanapun ia tidak ingin tertangkap Kise dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Niatnya terhalang saat sang pemilik manik crimson justru memegang pergelangan tangannya. Seolah menuntut kejelasan padanya. "HOI KUROKO! KENAPA KAU DI SINI?"

'LEPASKAN AKU KAGAMI-KUN!' Kuroko berteriak dalam hati sekaligus berusaha melepaskan tangannya. Gerutuan tak jelas keluar dari mulutnya tanpa kendali. "Miew Miew Miew Miew Miew…"

Kagami menaikkan satu alisnya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan rekan se-timnya. Ini…bukan Kuroko yang ia kenal. Biasanya…Kuroko akan menyapa ketika bertemu teman-temannya. Bukan melarikan diri seperti ini. Tindakan sahabatnya seperti orang panik yang sedang kejar-kejar orang gila.

"KAGAMICCHI! KUROKOCCHI!" Teriakan Kise langsung mengalihkan perhatian Kagami, yang masih memegang pergelangan tangan Kuroko. Pemilik alis cabang itu sadar, 'Jadi dia dalangnya…'.

Pemuda pirang itu akhirnya sampai di tempat mereka. "Kurokocchi! Kau mau kemana ssu? Ayo kembali!"

Kuroko menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Ia masih berontak minta dilepaskan dari Kagami—dan kali ini juga Kise. Pemuda itu menjerit dalam hati, 'AKU MAU BERTEMU SEI-KUN!'.

"Kau kenapa Kurokocchi? Ayo!" Kise menarik Kuroko, memaksanya berjalan menuju tempat duduk semula. Kagami mengikuti di belakang mereka.

"KISE! Apa kau yang memaksa Kuroko ke sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Kuroko berhenti berontak. Ia langsung menatap cahaya-nya penuh harap, supaya Kagami bisa membantu dirinya keluar dari Maji Burger.

"_Hai'_ Kagamicchi! Aku dan Daikicchi bertemu dengannya di jalan ssu! Lalu kami mengajaknya makan-makan di sini."

'Minum-minum maksudmu?' Batin Kagami, mengingat bayangannya yang lebih cenderung haus daripada lapar. Tetapi bukan itu fokusnya sekarang. "Biarkan dia pergi Kise! Kuroko harus beristirahat."

Kuroko, masih digandeng Kise, mengangguk-angguk bahagia. Mata biru mudanya yang biasa terlihat datar menjadi sedikit berbinar-binar.

"Memangnya kenapa Kurokocchi harus beristirahat ssu?"

"Kuroko itu sedang sak—"

"Hoi Bakagami!"

Kata penting yang diharapkan Kuroko meluncur dari mulut Kagami itu harus terpotong. Sebutan yang paling dibenci oleh Kagami itu berhasil mengalihkan perhatian. Iris crimson langsung men-death glare pemuda surai biru tua yang kembali duduk dengan satu nampan yang dipenuhi burger.

"Cepatlah pesan! Mumpung Ryouta yang traktir!"

"Eh? Daikicchi hidoi ssu! Masa cuma pakai uangku. Kita patungan ssu…" Kise mengeluh.

Sedangkan Kagami menyengir. Istilah traktiran selalu membuatnya bertambah lapar. "Aku tidak akan segan-segan." Pemuda crimson langsung melesat menuju counter makanan.

Pupus sudah harapan Kuroko untuk keluar dari Majiba. Ia berakhir duduk di depan Aomine dengan wajah cemberut.

"Nee Kurokocchi tadi aku melihat promo vanilla shake jumbo dengan campuran spesial caramel dan coklat edisi langka baru saja dibuka ssu. Kau mau kubelikan?"

Kise memang tahu bagaimana cara membuat Kuroko senang. Terbukti dari pancaran sinar aquamarine yang menatap sang pirang penuh keterkejutan. Tanpa ragu, Kuroko langsung mengangguk, melupakan begitu saja keinginannya untuk bertemu Akashi. Masalah itu bisa ditunda sebentar.

"Tunggu di sini dulu ssu! Akan kubelikan untukmu." Pemuda pirang itu menyusul Kagami, meninggalkan Kuroko berduaan dengan Aomine yang sudah mulai makan.

"Oi Tetsu!" Kuroko sedikit kaget waktu mantan cahayanya itu memanggilnya tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau tadi ada di dekat stasiun?"

Pelajar Seirin itu diam sejenak. Lalu ia mengambil ponsel biru mudanya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. 'Kau berisik, Aomine-kun.'

Sudah lama tidak mengobrol berdua. Begitu mendapatkan kesempatan untuk melakukannya, belum ada satu menit perempatan siku sudah muncul di dahi Aomine.

Mantan bayangannya ini memang kadang pandai membuatnya kesal. Tapi ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Kuroko, yang membuat Aomine mengesampingkan kekesalannya. "Kenapa kau bicara dengan ponsel Tetsu? Apa kau tidak bisa bicara dengan mulutmu huh?"

Kuroko kembali mengetik pada ponsel lalu menunjukkan pada orang di depannya. 'Itu bukan urusan Aomine-kun.'

"HO-HOI!"

Kuroko mengetik lagi. Ditunjukkannya ponsel itu pada Aomine dengan ekspresi datar. 'Jangan berteriak di depanku, Aomine-kun. Kunyahanmu menyembur semua ke wajahku.'

Aomine berdecak kesal. Tapi untuk mantan bayangannya ini, ia rela mengerahkan segala kesabaran yang ia punya. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu Tetsu! Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu tidak bisa bicara?"

Kuroko mengetik lagi, kali ini agak lama. Lalu ditunjukkan pada Aomine. 'Makanlah dengan tenang, Aomine-kun. Kalau kau makan sambil bicara, lubang yang menghubungkan mulut dengan tenggorokan akan terbuka. Hasil kunyahanmu bisa masuk di jalur yang salah dan kau akan tersedak.'

Dan Aomine pun terbatuk-batuk. Sesaat setelah meminum kolanya ia mendeath-glare Kuroko. "Berhenti menirukan sifat keibu-ibuannya Akashi, Tetsu! Itu menyebalkan!"

Kuroko hanya tersenyum. Pemain andalan Touo itu tidak sadar kalau Kuroko berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari topik 'kenapa kau tidak bicara dengan mulutmu?'

Tak lama kemudian, Kise dan Kagami datang.

"Ini Kurokocchi…" Sang model menyerahkan gelas plastik raksasa berisi cairan putih di depan Kuroko. Tak terbayang seperti apa wajah Kuroko saat itu. Ekspresi luarnya menatap datar minuman di depannya seolah itu adalah milkshake biasa. Tetapi hatinya bahagia seakan melayang sampai langit ke tujuh.

Kise duduk di sebelah Aomine sambil memperhatikan Kagami yang menempatkan diri di sebelah Kuroko. Mata sewarna madunya menatap makanan yang menggunung di hadapannya. "Perutmu terbuat dari apa, Kagamicchi?"

"Yah, mumpung ada yang traktir." Jawab Kagami acuh. Ia menggigit burgernya dan memandang nampan milik Aomine. "Heh lihatlah punya pacarmu, Kise! Porsinya lebih gila dari punyaku."

Empat orang dalam satu meja langsung mengarahkan pandangan pada nampan milik Aomine. Yah bisa dibilang jumlah burger milik sang navy blue hampir dua kali lipat dari Kagami, meski beberapa sudah tinggal bungkusnya.

"Apa kalian lihat-lihat?!" Tanya Aomine yang terasa terganggu melihat facepalm teman-temannya. "Aku benar-benar sedang lapar."

"Daikicchi, kita baru jadian dan kau sudah menguras habis uangku ssu!" Protes Kise.

"Aku akan mengganti uangmu, Ryouta. Jangan pelit-pelit!" Bantah Aomine, yang langsung men-death-glare Kagami karena mengungkit-ungkit jumlah makanannya. Akibatnya, ia harus bertengkar dengan kekasihnya di hari pertama jadian.

Sedangkan Kagami tersenyum penuh kemenangan. 'Rasakan! Siapa yang aho sekarang huh, Ahomine?' Dengan acuh ia kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Tetapi tetap saja, kau bisa gemuk kalau makan kebanyakan ssu!"

"Aku lapar." Jawab Aomine, ia tampak memikirkan suatu ide. "Kalau kau tidak mau aku gemuk, aku akan meninggalkan roti dan sayurnya. Dan cuma makan dagingnya saja. Bagaimana?"

"Sama saja ssu! Kau malah menyisakan makanan."

"Haaah kau cerewet sekali. Aku sudah terlanjur membelinya, apa kau ingin aku mengembalikannya?"

"Pokoknya kau harus membayar semuanya sendiri ssu!"

Melihat pasangan di depannya bertengkar malah membuat Kagami tidak bisa menikmati makanannya dengan tenang. Mata crimson melirik ke pemuda surai biru langit di sebelahnya yang tidak ada suara. Dengan kebahagiaan yang terlihat pada wajah yang selalu datar, Kuroko sibuk menyruput minuman dingin di genggaman. Pantas saja, sejak tadi bayangannya itu tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali.

TUNGGU DULU!

"KUROKO! Bukankah sakit tenggorokanmu parah?!" Teriakan Kagami langsung menyita perhatian Aomine dan Kise. Tiga iris berbeda warna beralih menatap ke pemuda paling kecil di meja itu.

"KAU SAKIT TENGGOROKAN KUROKOCCHI?!"

"Ck! Pantas saja kau tidak mau bicara dengan mulutmu, Tetsu!"

Untuk pertama kali setelah Kise memberikan minuman tersebut, Kuroko melepas sedotan putih dari mulutnya. Ia kembali mengambil ponselnya untuk mengetikkan sesuatu.

Namun belum selesai Kuroko mengetik, Kagami langsung merebut minuman dari tangan sang baby blue. Membuat pemuda kecil itu kaget dan menatap marah rekan setim basketnya.

"Untuk hari ini, aku melarangmu minum minuman dingin Kuroko!"

Kagami langsung berdiri berniat membuang minuman putih itu ke tempat sampah. Namun belum sempat pemilik iris crimson berjalan, Kuroko menarik baju Kagami. Ia memasang tampang memohon agar milkshakenya dikembalikan.

"Sudah kubilang tidak boleh!" Tegas Kagami, mengerti akan makna puppy eyes Kuroko.

Pemain bayangan dalam lapangan basket itu kesal. Yah, jika tidak bisa memintanya baik-baik, maka ia akan mengambilnya dengan paksa.

Hingga terjadilah perebutan, di mana Kuroko menahan tangan Kagami agar ia bisa meraih minumannya dan Kagami langsung memindahkan minuman itu dari tangan kanan ke tangan kirinya, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Pemuda surai gredasi hitam itu selalu menjauhkan milkshake dari setiap serangan Kuroko. Perbedaan tinggi tubuh yang cukup signifikan, membuat sang bluenette itu gagal memperoleh minumannya. Menarik-narik seragam, berjinjit, loncat, segala cara ia lakukan untuk meraih minuman kesayangannya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Kagami. Tapi semua sia-sia. Dua puluh menit berlalu, Kuroko akhirnya terengah-engah dan kelelahan.

"Kau sudah menyerah, Ku-ro-ko?" Kagami menyengir melihat keputusasaan yang tertera pada wajah pucat itu. Entah kenapa dia malah bersenang-senang menggoda teman sekelasnya.

Sedangkan Kise dan Aomine hanya bisa menghela napas melihat sifat keras kepala Kuroko.

"Sudahlah Tetsu! Menyerahlah untuk kesehatanmu."

"Nee Kurokocchi… Bagaimana kalau aku traktir makanan yang tidak dingin?"

Masa bodoh dengan mereka. Iris aquamarine Kuroko memandang benci pada Kagami yang terkesan menatapnya rendah dan menantang. Minumannya yang dirampas itu masih berada di tangan kanan Kagami yang terangkat tinggi melebihi kepala biru mudanya.

Sebuah ide melintas di pikiran Kuroko. Ia menaiki tempat duduk yang posisinya dekat dengan tubuh Kagami dan loncat…

"MIEEW!"

Bunyi menggelikan yang keluar dari sang bluenette sontak membuat seisi meja mendelik. Termasuk Kuroko. Ia terlalu fokus pada minumannya sampai tak sadar akan pengendalian suaranya. Pemuda surai biru muda langsung menutup mulutnya. Mata aquamarine dengan takut-takut mengedarkan pandang ke teman-temannya.

Dalam sekejap, meja pojok Maji yang tadinya paling ribut berubah menjadi paling sunyi. Sambil memelototi sang surai biru muda; Kagami, Kise, dan Aomine diam di tempat. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Dengan tangan gemetar, Kuroko mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu. Lalu mengedarkan kepada tiga temannya. 'Kalian salah dengar…'

Kagami, Aomine, Kise facepalm. Alasan macam apa itu?

Kuroko sendiri bingung harus berkata apa. Di saat seperti ini, ia jadi teringat kalau harus bertemu dengan Akashi sekarang juga.

Kuroko berdiri dan menjinjing tasnya. Namun lagi-lagi tangan Kagami mencengkram pergelangan tangannya. Mata aquamarine yang panik mendapati Kagami yang menatapnya tajam. Sepasang crimson itu tidak terlihat bercanda sama sekali.

"Katakan sesuatu Kuroko!" Perintah Kagami terdengar penuh penekanan. Sepertinya ia marah karena temannya menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Kuroko mengedarkan pandangan pada Kise dan Aomine, meminta tolong pada mereka. Tapi keduanya juga penasaran dan memberikan tatapan yang serupa dengan Kagami. Alhasil Kuroko menelan ludahnya keras-keras. Berusaha sepelan mungkin mengucapkan kata 'A' layaknya manusia normal.

"Miew…"

Ketiga orang itu semakin membatu. Pikiran mereka berusaha mencerna kejadian tak normal di depannya. Bagaimanapun mereka teman dekat Kuroko. Mereka paham temannya ini bukanlah tipe orang yang suka bercanda apalagi mengatakan sesuatu yang tak jelas.

"Tetsu… Jangan bilang kalau kau tidak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mengatakan itu."

Kuroko menganggukkan kepalanya pasrah. Hingga membuat ketiga orang di depannya menatapnya tidak percaya.

"Ku-Kurokocchi…"

"Kenapa bisa begitu Kuroko? Apa kau sudah ke dokter?"

Kuroko lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepala. Iris aquamarine menatap ketiga temannya yang terlihat sangat cemas. Suasana yang berubah menjadi serius membuat Kuroko mencoba untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kagami tanpa alat bantu, agar teman-temannya bisa mengerti betapa parah kondisinya saat ini.

"Miew…" Pertama Kuroko menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Miew miew miew…" Kemudian memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan kepala di atas tangan. Memperagakan layaknya seperti orang tidur. "Miew…miew" Lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya, menunjukkan bed-hair khasnya yang selalu muncul ketika bangun tidur. "Miew…" Kemudian menunjuk mulutnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya ia ingin berkata 'aku tiba-tiba seperti ini ketika bangun tidur'. Selesai dengan pantonim amatirnya, iris aquamarine mengedarkan pandang pada tiga temannya sambil berharap 'semoga mereka mengerti kata-kataku.'

Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami masih diam. Kening mereka mengkerut. Ekspresi mereka terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Tak lama kemudian…

"Pfffffft WUA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Tawa menggelegar yang didominasi oleh suara Aomine membuat seisi Maji mengalihkan perhatian ke arah mereka.

Aomine mengebrak-gebrak meja. "TETSU! ADA-ADA SAJA KAU! HAHAHA!

"Kuroko… Pffft… WUAHAHAHAHA" Kagami memegangi perutnya yang sudah terasa sakit padahal baru diisi setengah dari porsi makanan normalnya.

Sedangkan Kise menghambur ke arah Kuroko dan memeluknya erat-erat. "KUROKOCCHI IMUT SSU!" Mendengar gumaman protes Kuroko yang minta dilepaskan…

"Mieew Mieew Mieew Mieew…"

"KAWAIIIIII SSU!"

—membuat Kise mendekap Kuroko lebih erat dari biasanya. Pandangan pemuda aquamarine sudah memutih saat otaknya tidak lagi tersuplai oleh oksigen. Tak punya pilihan, Kuroko menggigit keras tangan Kise.

"SAKIT-SSU! Kurokocchi hidoi!"

Kise yang masih mengelus tangannya, melihat ke arah Kuroko—yang sudah siap dalam posisi untuk melakukan ignite pass. Sontak pemuda pirang tersebut panik.

"Ma maafkan aku Kurokocchiiii…" Kise langsung bersembunyi di belakang kekasihnya, yang sudah berdiri begitu mengetahui Kuroko marah. "Aominecchi tolong aku ssu!"

"Tenanglah Tetsu! Jangan bertindak bodoh di tempat umum."

Kuroko menatap jengkel Aomine seolah ingin berkata, 'Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dengan kondisiku yang sekarang, Aomine-kun?'

Kuroko sudah terlanjur lelah, emosi, dan stress, belum lagi vanilla shakenya direbut Kagami. Iris aquamarine menatap lurus, tajam, dan serius ke pemilik surai biru tua, yang artinya 'jika kau tetap menghalangi Kise, maka dialah yang akan kena'.

Aomine menelan ludah keras-keras. "Oi Ryouta, Tetsu benar-benar mengamuk. Minggir dari belakangku!"

"TIDAK MAU! Kurokocchi mengerikan ssu!"

"O OI KUROKO!" Kagami berusaha memperingatkan kalau semua seisi Maji tengah memandangi mereka. Tapi peringatan itu dihiraukan begitu saja karena Kuroko sudah siap dengan kuda-kudanya.

'IG-NI-TE-PASS-KAI!'

Itu yang ingin Kuroko ucapkan untuk melengkapi ancang-ancangnya—

—hanya saja yang keluar…

"MIEW-MIEW-…Miieew—mi…ew?"

Suara Kuroko langsung memelan dan pada akhirnya diam. Ia lupa kalau ia tidak bisa mengucapkan kalimat 'ignite pass kai'. Amarah sudah membuat dirinya bertindak ceroboh. Dan sekarang mata aquamarine memandang horor teman-temannya yang sekali lagi, mematung di tempat. Tidak! Bukan hanya teman-temannya. Seisi Maji diam di tempat, terus menatap sang bluenatte dengan pandangan seperti melihat orang aneh.

Kuroko langsung berkeringat dingin. Dirinya bisa menebak kejadian setelah ini.

"BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Suara keras membahana dan tepuk tangan meriah langsung memenuhi seisi Maji Burger. Tidak hanya Aomine, Kise, dan Kagami saja yang merasakan kegelian. Kali ini semua pengunjung bahkan karyawan Majiba juga ikut ambil bagian dalam lawakan dadakan Kuroko.

Aura menegangkan langsung berubah menjadi humor dalam sekejap mata. Mereka semua yang ada di sana tertawa dalam berbagai ekspresi tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari Kuroko, bahkan beberapa di antaranya ada yang memunjuk-nunjuk sang bluenette.

Sedangkan Kuroko diam dan menunduk. Wajahnya merah bagai kepiting rebus. Meski seisi Majiba menertawakannya tapi yang paling tertangkap telinganya adalah suara teman-temannya.

"PFFFFFFFFT Ku Kuroko…HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

"KUROKOCCHIIIII Pffffft… IGNITE PASSmu—Haha—UNIK SEKALI HAHAHA! Perutku sakit ssu…hahahaha."

"BWAHAHAHAHA TETSU! Apa itu jurus ignite pass terbarumu, hah? HAHAHAHA IGNITE PASS MIEW MIEW HAHAHAHAHAAAA!"

Tidak terbayang seperti apa perasaan Kuroko sekarang. Ia ingin segera menghilang dari tempat mengenaskan ini. Tanpa buang waktu, Kuroko langsung mengambil tasnya dan pergi. Mengabaikan teman-temannya yang masih kegelian. Ia telah membulatkan tekad untuk bertemu Akashi apapun yang terjadi. Meski ribuan pasukan milkshakes datang menghadangnya. Yah Kuroko harus segera menemui kekasihnya sebelum keadaan semakin kacau.

.

Ketika Kagami, Kise, dan Aomine berhasil mengontrol dirinya, mereka sudah tidak mendapati Kuroko di dekat mereka. Rasa bersalah langsung menyerang saat itu juga.

Kagami berlari keluar, menengok apakah si surai baby blue masih di dekat Majiba atau tidak, tetapi nihil. Ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda jejak Kuroko. Kagami kembali masuk dan duduk di tempatnya semula sambil menatap Kise yang mengotak-atik ponsel berniat untuk menghubungi Kuroko. Berharap pemuda pirang itu berhasil menghubungi rekan se-tim basketnya.

"Apakah itu punya Tetsu?" Jari telunjuk pemuda dark blue menunjuk sebuah ponsel biru muda yang tergeletak di meja.

Kise mengambil benda itu dan memeriksanya. "Ah! Benar, ini ponselnya Kurokocchi ssu! Kita harus segera memberikannya. Kurokocchi akan sangat membutuhkannya ssu!"

"Ck, kita tidak tahu Kuroko di mana."

"Tadi kami menemukan Tetsu dekat stasiun." Aomine memegang dagunya. Tatapannya tampak serius menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir. "Mungkin ia berencana ke Kyoto untuk bertemu dengan Akashi."

"Bagus Ahomine! Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya dari tadi?" Kagami langsung berdiri dan menjinjing tasnya. "Berikan benda itu padaku Kise, aku akan menyusulkannya pada Kuroko!"

"Tunggu dulu ssu! Ponselnya tidak menyala." Ucap Kise yang sedari tadi ternyata malah sibuk mengotak-atik privasi Kuroko. "Sepertinya baterainya habis ssu!"

"KAU INI!" Kagami langsung menyambar ponsel itu dari tangan Kise dan memastikan dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa ponsel itu benar-benar mati. "Si bodoh itu ceroboh sekali." Rutuknya pada Kuroko.

Aomine menghela napas, baru kali ini ia mendapati mantan bayangannya seceroboh ini. "Berarti percuma saja Bakagami. Kau menyusulkan benda itu, Tetsu tetap tidak bisa menggunakannya."

"Apa lebih baik kita memberitahukan pada Akashi mengenai keadaan Kuroko?" Mendengar pertanyaan Kagami, sontak Aomine dan Kise sama-sama mengangkat tangan.

"OGAH!/TIDAK MAU SSU!"

"Aku sudah cukup membuat Tetsu marah. Aku tidak mau memperparah dengan membuat Akashi marah."

"Iya ssu…Lagipula bukankah lebih bagus kalau Akashicchi mengetahuinya langsung dari Kurokocchi?"

Kagami menaikkan alisnya. "Maksudmu Kise?"

Kali ini si pirang tersenyum sinis. "Bayangkan…apa reaksi Akashicchi setelah mengetahui Kurokocchi-nya dalam keadaan seperti itu?"

Sepasang Baka-Aho itu langsung terdiam. Dalam pikiran mereka terbayang Kuroko yang berwajah putus asa mengatakan 'miew miew' di depan Akashi. Lalu ekspresi pemuda surai merah yang semula bingung berubah menjadi ekspresi penuh dengan senyum seringai.

Mengingat perangai Akashi yang kejam, mereka tahu pemuda emperor itu pasti akan memanfaatkan kondisi Kuroko untuk mengerjainya habis-habisan. Terbayang di pikiran mereka, Kuroko memakai pakaian kucing dengan wajah cemberutnya berhiaskan kumis di bawah hidung, hanya bisa protes dengan suaranya 'miew miew'.

Tak lama kemudian, suara keras tawa Kagami dan Aomine kembali menarik perhatian seisi Majiba.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA KAU BENAR KISE!"

"AKU TIDAK BISA MEMBAYANGKAN TETSU SEPERTI ITU, HAHAHA!"

—Poor Kuroko.

.

.

Sambil merogoh-rogoh isi tas, Kuroko terus merutuki kebodohannya. Setelah catatan kecil miliknya hilang entah kemana, ia terpaksa memakan mentah-mentah tawa Kagami, Aomine, dan Kise, ditambah dengan jadi bahan tertawaan seisi Maji Burger. Sekarang, ia mendapati dirinya sudah berada di Kyoto tanpa ponsel di genggamannya.

Pemuda biru muda itu mengambil napas panjang. Kini gerbang kokoh SMA Rakuzan sudah berada depan mata. Dengan ekspresi datar seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa, Kuroko memantapkan hati untuk masuk ke sana, seraya berdoa semoga tidak terjadi hal yang lebih buruk dari yang sudah ia alami.

Kakinya mulai melangkah melewati gerbang. Beberapa murid Rakuzan yang berpas-pasan mengabaikan sosok pemuda berbalut seragam Seirin itu. Yah, lagi-lagi Kuroko mensyukuri keberadaan lemahnya. Semakin terabaikan dirinya akan semakin baik. Ia ingin segera menemui Akashi tanpa bicara dengan siapapun.

"Hoi!"

Langkah Kuroko berhenti sesaat. Kakinya mendadak kaku setelah mendengar suara tersebut. Kuroko hapal benar dengan suara yang memanggilnya itu. Berpikir sejenak, Kuroko menaikkan bahu. 'Mungkin dia memanggil orang lain.' Tanpa menengok sumber panggilan, pemuda Seirin itu kembali berjalan.

Sampai ia merasakan cengkraman tangan pada pundaknya.

"Aku memanggilmu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Suara itu terdengar kesal, hingga mau tak mau Kuroko menoleh. Tepat seperti dugaannya, ia langsung mendapati seorang pemuda dengan surai abu-abu, sang phantom SMA Rakuzan, Mayuzumi Chihiro berada di belakangnya.

"Kau ingin bertemu Akashi 'kan? Ia menunggumu di ruang OSIS. Aku dimintai tolong untuk mengantarmu ke sana."

Kuroko mengangguk dan mereka mulai berjalan. Mayuzumi berada di depan sedangkan Kuroko mengikuti satu meter di belakang. Hening… Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat melakukan interaksi. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama berjalan sambil membaca buku.

Meski Mayuzumi dan Kuroko larut dengan pikiran masing-masing, mereka tetap sadar dengan keadaan sekitar. Mayuzumi tahu kapan ia harus berbelok dan kapan ia harus berjalan lurus. Sedangkan Kuroko menggunakan indra pendengarannya untuk mengikuti suara derap langkah sepatu Mayuzumi. Sekali-kali ia melirik untuk memastikan keberadaan surai abu-abu di depannya.

Tidak ada masalah dengan itu semua. Bahkan ketika belasan siswa Rakuzan tiba-tiba datang dari suatu belokan dan berbaur dengan dua pemain phantom tersebut. Suara obrolan dan candaan sama sekali tidak mengusik.

Hingga gerombolan yang baru bergabung itu berbelok. Manik aquamarine sedikit melirik ke surai abu-abu di depannya yang juga ikut berbelok. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kuroko juga berjalan menuju belokan yang sama.

Di depan, Mayuzumi yang masih fokus pada bacaannya mendengar suara panggilan masuk pada ponselnya. Nama 'Akashi Seijuurou' yang tertera di layar membuat Mayuzumi tidak membuang waktu untuk menjawab panggilan tersebut.

"Kau sudah bertemu Tetsuya?"

"Ya kami sedang berjalan menuju ruang OSIS."

"Bagus. Aku tunggu kedatangan kalian."

Saat panggilan terputus, Mayuzumi menatap kesal ponselnya. Bukan, pemuda itu tidak kesal dengan ponselnya, melainkan dengan sang kouhai yang seenaknya menyuruh seorang senpai kelas tiga sepertinya untuk mengantarkan kekasih. Jujur, kalau bukan karena Akashi adalah kapten klubnya, Mayuzumi malas melakukan ini semua.

Ngomong-ngomong soal kekasih kaptennya ini, Mayuzumi merasakan sesuatu yang ganjil di benaknya. Oke, kekasih kaptennya ini memang memiliki hawa keberadaan tipis. Hanya saja dirinya sama sekali tidak merasakan aura kehadiran Kuroko.

Mayuzumi berhenti dan menengok ke belakang. "Kuroko Tetsuya—" Manik abu-abu itu melebar saat tidak mendapati apa-apa. Ia menengok kanan kiri, depan belakang, dan berputar-putar tetapi tidak mendapati Kuroko di sekitarnya. Mayuzumi berdecak kesal. "Di mana bocah pembawa sial itu?"

Tak tahu harus bagaimana, pemain phantom itu kembali menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"Akashi, barusan Kuroko menghilang."

.

.

"Haaaaaah…Tubuhku pegal semua!" Seorang pemuda pirang, Hayama Kotarou, mengeluh seraya menyandarkan punggung pada kursi yang ia duduki dengan telapak tangan berada di belakang kepala. Kedua kaki ia luruskan hingga sepatu yang terpasang rapi di sana sekarang berada di atas meja. "Latihan hari ini benar-benar menyiksa! Akashi benar-benar kejam."

"Singkirkan kakimu Hayama! Nafsu makanku berkurang gara-gara melihat sepatumu!" Pemuda tan, Nebuya Eikichi, yang sedang makan di depan telapak sepatu langsung men-death glare pemuda di hadapannya. Dengan malas Hayama menurun ke dua kakinya dari atas meja.

"Yah mau gimana lagi? Nuansa hati Sei-chan sudang buruk. Sepertinya ia habis sedang bertengkar dengan kekasihnya." Pemuda yang berada di sebelah Hayama—Mibuchi Reo—menyahuti dengan santai, membuat Nebuya dan Hayama sontak melihat ke arahnya.

"Kekasih Akashi? Oooh maksudmu bocah phantom dari Seirin itu?" Tanya Nebuya sambil mengunyah makanan.

"Heh? Aku tidak menyangka mereka bisa bertengkar." Sambung Hayama. Perihal tentang Akashi dan pacarnya memang selalu jadi topik yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Mibuchi mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya melihat Sei-chan marah karena teleponnya tidak kunjung diangkat pacarnya."

"Hahaha…Jangan-jangan bocah itu minta putus sama Akashi?" Tebak Hayama asal.

Mendengar itu, aura di sekitar Mibuchi tiba-tiba berbunga-bunga. "Kalau itu terjadi bagus sekali. Berarti aku punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan Sei-chan…" Sahutnya yang kini mendapatkan tatapan jijik dari Hayama dan Nebuya.

Yah kedua orang ini tahu tentang perasaan bertepuk sebelah tangan Mibuchi pada sang kapten tim basket mereka. Meski mereka tidak tahu itu hanya asal di mulut atau sampai ke hati. Mereka tidak ingin membayangkannya.

"Ketimbang Akashi, aku lebih memilih si bocah Seirin itu." Sahut Hayama yang langsung menarik perhatian Mibuchi dan Nebuya. "Melihat wajah Akashi, langsung membuatku pegal-pegal mengingat porsi latihan yang diberikannya."

"Ayolah. Justru itu daya tarik tersendiri dari Sei-chan. Bukankah akan cukup menantang menjadikan Sei-chan sebagai uke?" Entah kenapa jawaban Mibuchi membuat kedua temannya makin merinding.

"Kali ini aku sependapat dengan Hayama." Nebuya mengacungkan sumpitnya ke pemuda pirang di depannya. "Meski bocah phantom itu bertampang datar, kurasa ia cukup manis jika tersenyum."

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau punya perasaan dengan bocah itu." Balas Hayama.

"Tentu saja. Kita sekarang saingan. Hahaha…" Ujar pemuda tan, entah ia bercanda atau tidak.

"Dia terlalu jernih untukmu Nebuya." Sindir Mibuchi. Hayama tertawa keras sedangkan Nebuya tak terima.

"Justru kalau bocah itu bersamaku, ia akan lebih sehat dari yang sekarang." Sanggahnya langsung. "Lihatlah tubuh kurusnya! Bukankah itu berarti Akashi tidak pernah menyuruhnya makan? Melihatku yang makan terus-menerus pasti akan membangkitkan nafsu makannya."

"Yang ada dia malah semakin kurusan karena muntah-muntah melihatmu makan." Hayama menyahuti.

Sumpit yang dipegang Nebuya patah seketika. "Apa katamu?"

"Ara… Ngomong-ngomong soal bocah itu, bukankah yang disana—" Perdebatan Nebuya dan Hayama langsung berhenti saat dua pasang mata mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Mibuchi. Mereka mendapati sosok hampir transparan berada tak jauh dari tempat mereka. Ekspresinya yang terlihat bingung dan takut di tengah-tengah keramaian manusia membuat remaja itu lebih mirip sebagai…anak hilang.

.

"Miew…"

Kuroko hanya bisa menelengkan kepala ketika orang yang diikutinya memasuki taman sekolah (bukan ruang OSIS), duduk berjajar di kursi bersama rombongan yang lain (tidak ada Mayuzumi di dalamnya). Saat itu Kuroko langsung sadar kalau ia salah mengikuti orang.

Otomatis ia berkeliling sekitar untuk mencari Mayuzumi. Tetapi sang phantom Rakuzan itu tidak ditemukan. Kuroko benar-benar bingung dan takut. Bagaimana ini? Sudah tidak bisa menghubungi Akashi, sekarang ia malah kehilangan jejak Mayuzumi.

"Hoi bocah phantom!"

Kuroko berbalik saat mendengar panggilan itu. Manik aquamarine mendapati tiga pemuda berjalan ke arahnya dimana yang paling depan adalah pemuda tan, orang yang barusan memanggil namanya. Tepat di belakang pemuda tan itu ada dua sosok, yang satu berambut pirang dan yang satunya bersurai sebahu.

Tanpa perkenalan, Kuroko tahu siapa mereka. Wajah mereka sudah tidak asing di dunia perbasketan. Mereka pemain reguler tim basket Rakuzan, Nebuya, Hayama, dan Mibuchi.

Kuroko hanya bisa membungkuk untuk membalas sapaan mereka.

"Nee tidak usah terlalu sopan seperti itu Tet-chan." Mibuchi langsung merangkul Kuroko, mengabaikan deathglare dari kedua temannya. "Bolehkan kalau aku memanggilmu Tet-chan?"

Tak ingin berdebat dengan lebih jauh, Kuroko menganggukkan kepala sambil melepaskan diri dari rangkulan Mibuchi. Entah pertemuan dengan mereka bertiga merupakan kesialan atau keberuntungan, Kuroko tak tahu. Namun karena mereka mengenal baik Akashi, pastinya Kuroko bisa sedikit berharap kalau ini adalah keberuntungan.

"Apakah kau ke sini mencari Akashi?"

Ah, pertanyaan yang ditunggu Kuroko diungkapkan oleh Hayama. Dirinya tanpa ragu langsung mengangguk. Batinnya berkata, 'Bisakah kalian memberi tahu di mana ruang OSIS?'

"Sei-chan sedang berada di ruang OSIS. Biasanya Sei-chan akan marah kalau pekerjaannya diganggu—"

Kuroko mengangguk-angguk lagi. Yah, kekasihnya memang tidak suka kalau pekerjaannya diganggu.

"—makanya itu kau tidak usah menemui Sei-chan dulu, Tet-chan."

Kuroko langsung mendelik ke arah Mibuchi. 'Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?' Ia ingin berteriak. Tapi sesuatu yang lain mengalihkan perhatian sang surai biru.

Nebuya mendekat ke arah Kuroko, sangat dekat hingga Kuroko harus mundur satu langkah. "Oi bocah phantom, bagaimana kalau kau berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Rakuzan denganku?" tawarnya, membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Kuroko. Seenaknya saja memanggilnya bocah. Mereka kan hanya terpaut satu tahun!

Hayama, tak terima Nebuya dan Kuroko berdekatan, langsung menempatkan diri di tengah-tengah mereka. Pemuda pirang itu memunggungi sang pemuda tan sekaligus mendapatkan posisi sangat dekat dengan sang bluenette. Membuat Kuroko kembali mundur satu langkah. "Kalau bersama gorilla ini kau hanya akan diajak mengelilingi kantin. Bagaimana kalau denganku saja?"

Belum sempat Kuroko bereaksi, Nebuya mencengkram pundak Hayama.

"Apa katamu pirang bodoh?"

Hayama berbalik menatap sinis rekannya yang berkulit hitam. "Kenapa? Apa tebakanku benar gorilla?"

Kuroko hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah mereka. Yah dua orang itu sama sekalinya tidak membantunya untuk menemui Akashi.

"Hah mereka memang selalu seperti itu…"

Kuroko langsung menoleh ke samping. Ia mendapati Mibuchi menatap lembut ke dua temannya yang tengah berdebat. "Walau mereka selalu bertengkar tapi aku tahu mereka adalah sosok yang selalu setia menjaga pasangannya. Mereka juga sangat pengertian—"

Kuroko mengerutkan dahinya. Sebenarnya kemana arah pembicaraan orang ini?

"—oleh karena itu Tet-chan…" Mibuchi sekarang menghadap Kuroko, menatap serius manik aquamarine di depannya. "Kau bisa memilih salah satu dari mereka dan melupakan Sei-chan."

'HAH?' Kuroko lagi-lagi berteriak dalam hati.

"Hayama adalah seorang yang bertanggung jawab sedangkan Nebuya adalah seorang yang penyayang. Mereka memiliki kualitas yang bagus untuk—"

Kuroko langsung pergi tanpa meladeni kata-kata Mibuchi. Ia yakin, terus bersama mereka hanya akan membuatnya gila.

"Tet-chaaaaaan kau mau kemana? Kau bisa tersesat…"

Mibuchi menyusul Kuroko. Nebuya dan Hayama yang menyadari kepergian Kuroko dan Mibuchi, juga ikut mengejar di belakang. Membuat pemuda biru muda itu refleks menambah kecepatan jalannya.

"Tet-chan/Hoi bocah Seirin!/Bocah phantom…" Panggil Mibuchi, Hayama, dan Nebuya bersamaan. Sekarang mereka bertiga berada di belakang Kuroko.

Kecepatan jalan pemilik surai biru itu terus bertambah hingga lama-lama berubah menjadi lari. Oke, Kuroko sendiri tidak tahu mengapa ia harus berlari. Ia hanya ingin menemui Akashi tetapi malah terlibat acara kejar-kejaran seperti ini. Sungguh kenapa terasa sulit sekali hanya untuk bertemu kekasihnya.

"Mieeew…" Ucapnya lirih memanggil sang kekasih… 'Sei-kuuuuun.'

Sambil terus berlari, Kuroko menengok ke belakang untuk melihat keberadaan tiga orang itu. Ia tidak memperhatikan bagaimana keadaan di depannya. Kuroko tidak sadar dengan dua orang pekerja bangunan tiba-tiba lewat dengan membawa kaca yang cukup besar.

Dua petugas yang menggotong kaca itu juga sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan Kuroko yang berlari ke arah mereka. Dua orang itu tetap lewat seolah tidak ada orang di sekitar yang mendekat. Baik Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan Hayama yang mengetahui itu, sama-sama panik saat pemuda bluenette terus berlari tanpa memperhatikan arah depan.

Yah jika terus ke sana maka tak ragu lagi, Kuroko akan menerjang kaca besar itu.

"TET-CHAN AWAS!"

"DI DEPANMU BOCAH!"

"BERHENTIIII!"

Ucap Mibuchi, Nebuya, dan Hayama. Kuroko mengernyitkan alisnya. Karena diucapkan bersamaan, pemuda baby blue itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka teriakkan. Tapi mata aquamarinenya bisa menangkap wajah panik dari ketiganya.

Tubuh Kuroko seakan berputar saat sepasang tangan kuat melilit pinggangnya dari samping dan mendekapnya erat-erat. Gerakan tersebut langsung menghentikan secara paksa gerakan tubuh sang surai biru muda dan memerangkapnya dalam pelukan yang erat.

Kuroko terkejut. Mata aquamarine membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah kaca tepat di depannya. Ia juga bisa melihat dua petugas yang kaget dan hampir-hampir menjatuhkan kaca itu.

"Ka-Kau tak apa-apa nak?" cemas salah satu petugas tersebut. Namun Kuroko masih terlalu terkejut untuk bisa menjawab.

"Kalian pergilah!" Sebuah suara menyahuti.

Kali ini keterkejutan Kuroko teralihkan dengan keterkejutan yang lain. Oh, betapa rindunya ia dengan suara tegas yang terkesan memerintah tersebut.

Bersamaan dengan perginya dua petugas yang sebelumnya menunduk dan meminta maaf, Kuroko menoleh, menatap sepasang heterokromia yang memeluknya dari belakang. Pemuda bersurai merah itu tersenyum. Pada wajah tampannya tersirat suatu kelegaan.

"Kau benar-benar merepotkan, Tetsuya."

'Sei-kun…'

.

Di rerumputan, tiga orang tampak berjongkok dan saling berdempet satu sama lain.

"Jangan dorong-dorong aku gorilla!" Hayama menggerutu ketika pemuda tan bertubuh besar terus menggesernya ke arah Mibuchi.

Masa bodoh dengan Hayama. Bagaimanapun Nebuya juga ingin menyembunyikan tubuh besarnya dibalik rerumputan. Meski ia tidak tahu alasannya apa. "Hei Mibuchi, kenapa kita harus bersembunyi?"

Pemuda surai panjang itu segera menaruh jari telunjuk di depan hidungnya. "Ssssst…Jangan sampai Sei-chan tahu kalau kita memata-matainya." Ucapan Mibuchi membuat Hayama dan Nebuya saling menatap. Oh jadi ini alasan Mibuchi menyeret keduanya ke rerumputan? Memata-matai kapten berdarah iblis yang sedang berduaan dengan sang kekasih?

"Aku mau pergi! Aku masih sayang nyawaku!"

"Aku juga sudah lapar."

Hayama dan Nebuya yang hampir beranjak dari tempatnya itu harus mengurungkan niat begitu mendengar suara teriakan tertahan milik Mibuchi. Dua orang tersebut sontak mengedarkan pandang ke arah yang sama dengan pandangan Mibuchi. Arah di mana terdapat Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko Tetsuya yang…sedang berciuman.

Wajah serius mereka berubah seketika.

"Sei—Sei-chan mencium Tet-chan tiba-tiba." Ujar Mibuchi masih dengan nada histeris seolah ingin berteriak tapi ditahan. Menatap tak percaya dengan rona merah sekilas tampak di wajah cantiknya.

"Ta-ta-tapi…bu-bukankah mereka terlalu nekat? I-ini halaman belakang sekolah!" Ucap Hayama, yang tidak tahu kenapa dirinya malah gugup.

Mibuchi langsung mengambil sapu tangan dari kantung celananya dan digunakannya untuk menghapus air mata. "Ah…ternyata kapten kecil kita sudah beranjak dewasa. Aku sungguh bahagia…"

Hayama dan Nebuya facepalm. Apakah orang ini baik-baik saja?

"Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka berciuman lama sekali." Bingung Nebuya meski wajahnya juga merona. "Apa ciuman rasanya seenak itu?"

"Hm kenapa kau tidak mencobanya sendiri dengan Hayama?" Sebuah suara menyahuti.

"Tidak sudi." Jawab si pirang menatap Nebuya kesal.

"Tu-tunggu! Yang bicara tadi bukan aku!" Sanggah sang pemuda tan.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-senpai?!" Mibuchi lah orang pertama yang menyadari sosok lain yang ikut berjongkok di rerumputan bersama mereka. Membuat Hayama dan Nebuya menoleh di belakang. Hampir saja mereka berteriak kaget, jika Mibuchi dan Mayuzumi tidak menyumpal mulut mereka.

"Sssssssssssstttttttttt" Mibuchi dan Mayuzumi menempelkan jari telunjuk di depan hidungnya.

"Ma-Mayuzumi-senpai? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Hayama begitu Mibuchi melepas mulutnya.

Mayuzumi menghela napas panjang ketika mengingat saat-saat hilangnya Kuroko Tetsuya langsung menggemparkan sang kapten klub basket yang biasanya terlihat tenang. Perintah untuk mencari manusia transparan dengan surai biru muda itu tak terelakan lagi.

Dan beginilah dirinya, menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya sudah dalam genggaman sang kapten. Ia keduluan Akashi. Dan sebagai bonusnya ia juga menemukan anggota tim regular lain dalam posisi mengejutkan.

"Kalian kurang kerjaan." Ujar Mayuzumi mengabaikan pertanyaan sebelumnya. Sukses membuat Hayama dan Nebuya kesal. Mereka ingin menyemprot pemuda surai abu-abu itu, hanya saja Mibuchi sudah bicara duluan.

"Barusan mereka selesai berciuman." Ketiga orang yang akan berdebat tersebut langsung dialihkan pada ekspresi Mibuchi yang terlihat serius. "Kalau kalian ribut, aku tidak bisa mendengar pembicaraan mereka."

Nebuya dan Hayama mengangguk, mereka ikut menatap serius scene yang berisikan dua orang tengah memandang satu sama lain. Mengabaikan lagi keberadaan senpai kelas tiga yang langsung menepuk dahinya sendiri.

.

.

"Tetsuya…" Akashi memegang ujung dagu Kuroko seakan menyuruh kekasihnya yang menunduk untuk menatap mata heterokromianya. "Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku hari ini?"

Sambil menatap iris beda warna, Kuroko terus memikirkan cara tepat untuk menjelaskan keadaannya pada sang kekasih. Ia butuh sesuatu yang bisa digunakan untuk berkomunikasi, mengingat cara komunikasi langsung yang dipraktekkannya di Majiba tadi sukses membuat Kagami, Kise, Aomine menertawainya habis-habisan. Kuroko tidak ingin kejadian tersebut berulang di sini.

"Tetsuya…" Pikiran Kuroko langsung buyar saat lidah Akashi tiba-tiba menyusuri bibirnya. "Kalau kau terlalu banyak berpikir, aku akan menciummu lagi."

Mata Kuroko kembali membulat saat Akashi kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

"Mmmmppphh!"

Alarm pada pikiran Kuroko langsung menyalakan lampu merah. Gawat kalau Akashi seperti ini. Bukan berarti ia benci dicium Akashi, tetapi masalahnya tidak akan selesai kalau kekasihnya terus membuyarkan pikirannya dengan ciuman yang tiba-tiba. Entah kenapa Kuroko selalu tidak bisa berpikir jernih kalau Akashi sudah menyentuh tubuhnya.

'Menyentuh tubuh? Ah benar juga…'

Mata Akashi yang tadinya terpejam, sedikit terbuka saat merasakan telapak tangan Kuroko tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam blazernya.

.

.

"Bocah pantom itu—" Nebuya terlalu shok sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya. Pada lensa matanya terlukis gambar dua orang yang sedang berciuman, dimana ke dua tangan Kuroko masuk ke dalam blazer Rakuzan milik kaptennya, meraba dengan perlahan dan sensual.

"Dia agresif juga ternyata." Lanjut Mayuzumi yang entah kenapa malah ikut-ikutan asyik berkumpul bersama Kouhai-nya yang katanya kurang kerjaan. Wajahnya juga blushing berat. Ia tidak menyangka dengan Kuroko berani melakukan itu pada kaptennya berperangai iblis.

"Tidaaak…Sei-chan suka dengan tipe yang agresif…" Ucap Mibuchi sambil menggigit-gigit sapu tangannya. Sesaat ia mengambil tisu dari sebuah kotak yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersedia di sana. "Aku iri dengan Tet-chan yang bisa menyentuh tubuh mulus kapten kita."

"Kata-katamu terdengar menjijikkan." Mayuzumi, yang mungkin paling waras di antara mereka, menanggapi.

"Kenapa kau mimisan Reo-nee?"

"Kau sendiri lihatlah hidungmu!" Mibuchi langsung menyodorkan cermin pada Hayama.

Dari cermin itu Hayama bisa melihat darah sedikit keluar dari hidungnya. "Ti tisu..."

"Sudah habis." Ujar Mayuzumi.

"A APA?!" Mibuchi dan Hayama teriak bersamaan.

"Nebuya menggunakan semuanya untuk menghapus air liurnya." Jelas sang pemain phantom Rakuzan. Hingga dua orang itu langsung mengarahkan pandang pada sang pemuda tan yang masih menatap lurus ke depan dengan sesuatu yang menetes dari mulutnya.

"NEBUYA!" Bentak Hayama. "Jangan membanjiri tempat ini dengan air liurmu yang menjijikkan itu."

"Tidaaaaaaak cerminku basah!" Stress Mibuchi karena barang kesayangannya yang tadi dipinjamkan pada Hayama kebetulan terletak di bawah Nebuya. Tak heran cermin itu terkena tetesan air liur pemuda tan itu.

"Ck berisik! Perutku keroncongan tahu!" Bantah Nebuya. Keningnya langsung mengerut begitu melihat keadaan teman-temannya. "Dan kenapa kalian berdua mimisan?"

Adu mulut pun tak terhindarkan lagi. Lupa sudah perkara Akashi dan Kuroko yang masih bermesraan di depan mereka. Entah kenapa Mayuzumi merasa kalau kapten tim basket-nya ini sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

.

.

Telapak tangan Kuroko yang sedari tadi menyusuri dada Akashi terus turun ke bawah secara perlahan hingga sampai ke perut, membuat Akashi terpaksa melepas ciumannya dan menahan ke dua tangan Kuroko.

"Hentikan Tetsuya! Kita masih ada di sekolah." Pemuda surai merah tersebut melirik ke arah rerumputan yang samar-samar terdengar suara ribut di sana. "Dan kita terlalu banyak memberikan hiburan untuk mereka."

Tapi Kuroko tidak peduli. Tangannya memberontak dari genggaman dan lanjut menyelusuri pinggul Akashi, menekan setiap daerah di sana.

"Te-Tetsuya!"

Pikiran Kuroko terlalu fokus dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau wajah Akashi memerah. Hingga telapak tangannya berhenti melakukan eksplorasi ketika merasakan sesuatu berbentuk kotak di balik kain seragam Rakuzan yang dipakai kekasihnya.

"Tetsuya?" Akashi semakin bingung saat pemuda yang lebih kecil darinya itu tiba-tiba memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantung celananya. Yah, Kuroko sedang merogoh kantung Akashi dan mengambil ponsel mewah dari sana.

Tingkah sang bluenette tentu saja membuat Akashi heran. Tapi ia memilih diam saat heterokromianya melihat kekasihnya sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel merahnya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Akashi penasaran apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan oleh pemuda di depannya ini.

Kuroko mengetikkan sesuatu lalu menunjukkannya pada Akashi. 'Tolong aku, Sei-kun…' Kata-kata itu cukup untuk membuat pemilik iris merah oranye menatap Kuroko cemas.

"Ada apa denganmu Tetsuya? Kenapa kau tidak bicara dengan mulutmu?"

Kuroko mengetik lagi. 'Aku tidak bisa bicara dengan normal.'

Akashi menaikkan satu alisnya. "Maksudmu?"

Kuroko menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ia mencoba berkata sesuatu.

"Miew…" Setelah mengucapkan itu, manik aquamarine langsung menatap sepasang hetero seserius mungkin. Bagaimanapun Kuroko tidak ingin sang kekasih menganggap masalah ini sebagai candaan belaka.

"Hah?"

.

.

.

.

==Bersambung==

.

**Saya potong di tengah-tengah, karena takut kalau kepanjangan, bertele-tele, membosankan dan sebagainya. **

**Fic yang semula two-shot ini, saya panjangkan menjadi three-shot. Chapter depan isinya hampir full AkaKuro (diselingi sedikit AoKise) dimana kali ini giliran Akashi yang mengerjai Kuroko. Kalau ada yang mau kasih masukan bagaimana cara Akashi mengerjai Kuroko, saya terima dengan senang hati. Selama masih dalam batas rated T (atau mungkin T+). XD**

**Lalu sebagai informasi, fic-fic lainnya masih tetap jalan kok. Jangan khawatir…tetapi untuk fic ini akan di-update lagi bulan November nanti. Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanannya. **

**Terima kasih sudah membaca dan ditunggu reviewnya.**

**.**

**Terima kasih kepada reviewer pada chapter sebelumnya :**

**Yuna Seijuurou, yui-yutikaisy, Himawari Wia, Lee Kibum, , Seijuurou Eisha, Zefanya Elric 15, evilfish1503, yui-cchi, Angel Muaffi, jesper.s, DoffyD'Joker, InfiKiss, el Cierto, mey chan5872682, RisoleSoes19, Akakuroshipper, No name, tetsuya kurosaki, Rey Ai, Flow Love, YuuRein, tsunayoshi yuzuru, Anataga Lady, Hamao Saki, shizuo miyuki, Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu, Hotori Nana, my name is zoy, dan dua Guest. Lalu semua untuk semua silent reader, follower, dan faver.**

**Dukungan kalian benar-benar memberikan dorongan bagi author malas ini untuk menulis.**


	3. Ada apa dengan Akashi?

**Summary :**

Kuroko terkejut. Reaksi yang diberikan Akashi ternyata tidak sesimpel yang ia perkirakan. Ada apa dengan Akashi? Kenapa pemuda jenius ini begitu tidak sensitif? Saksikan tingkah polah Kuroko dalam usahanya meyakinkan Akashi bahwa ia sama sekali sedang tidak bercanda. AkaKuro. 3/4

.

.

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang Akashi pikirkan ketika duduk diam dalam ketenangan ruang OSIS. Sekilas, heterokromia tampak fokus pada kertas di atas meja. Mengabaikan suara-suara pelan seperti kertas dibalik, benturan pulpen dengan meja, atau bisik-bisik orang sekitar. Bertindak seolah dirinya hanya sendiri dalam ruang yang sebenarnya berisikan beberapa orang berstatus anggota.

Di antara anggota-anggota itu tidak ada yang menyangka jika hati sang ketua tengah dilanda kerisauan lantaran sosok yang ditunggu belum menampakkan diri.

Manik beda warna beralih dari kertas ke ponsel merah marun yang tergeletak manis di atas meja. Pada layar telah tertulis nama Kuroko Tetsuya. Tinggal tekan satu tombol, Akashi bisa menanyakan 'Tetsuya, kau sampai mana?' Namun mengingat pesan dari Kuroko sebelumnya—

_Hari ini aku tidak ada latihan Sei-kun. Aku berniat mengunjungi Rakuzan sekarang. Ada hal yang harus kubicarakan denganmu… Dan satu lagi, tolong untuk saat ini jangan menghubungiku dulu._

—Akashi harus rela mengerahkan segala sumbu kesabaran yang ia punya. Mencoba menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya pelan-pelan, pikirannya masih belum tenang. Mengutus Mayuzumi Chihiro untuk menjemput Kuroko pun belum mampu meringankan kegelisahannya.

Akashi memijat pelipis. Firasatnya tak enak. Kepalanya sakit. Sang emperor benar-benar dibuat _clueless._ Apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya-nya?

Ponsel merah yang sedari tadi ia pandangi tiba-tiba bercahaya. Nama Kuroko Tetsuya langsung tertutup oleh sebuah nama baru.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kagami Taiga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"**Miew"**

**Akashi Seijuurou x Kuroko Tetsuya**

Slight : KagaKuro, AoKise.

Humor & Romance

Rated T

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3. Ada apa dengan Akashi?**

**.**

Meski langit biru mulai menggelap, udara yang berhembus tidak terlalu dingin. Hangat…sehangat hati Akashi Seijuurou ketika mengetahui kekasihnya rela datang jauh-jauh dari Tokyo hanya untuk menemuinya. Bahkan karena terlalu senang, bibirnya langsung meraup bibir kekasihnya penuh hasrat padahal belum ada satu menit pemuda surai biru itu berdiri di hadapannya.

Hanya saja musim semi di hati Akashi sedang tidak dirasakan oleh pasangannya. Terbukti dari sebuah tulisan yang baru saja diperlihatkan di depan pasangan heterokromatik.

'Tolong aku, Sei-kun…'

Baru kali ini Akashi melihat ekspresi Kuroko yang begitu kebingungan. Ia pun ikut cemas.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Kenapa kau tidak berbicara langsung dengan mulutmu?"

Heterokromatik memperhatikan bagaimana manusia biru favoritnya kembali mengotak-atik ponselnya. Dua tangan yang sedang mengetik terlihat bergetar. Tak lama kemudian, ditampakkan lagi layar ponsel itu padanya.

'Aku tidak bisa berbicara secara normal.'

"Maksudmu?"

"Miew..."

Setelah mengucapkan itu, sepasang _aquamarine_ menghujani Akashi dengan pandangan bling bling penuh harap. Pemuda kecil itu ingin sosok yang selalu diandalkannya ini tidak menganggap ucapan barusan hanya candaan belaka. Dirinya sedang dalam kesulitan, ia benar-benar butuh pertolongan dari Akashi Seijuurou.

"Hah?"

Sayang sekali, hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut sosok yang diharapkan sang _bluenette_. Satu kata berserta tanda tanya-nya. Menandakan bahwa sang bersurai merah masih belum terlalu mengerti. Yah Kuroko bisa menebaknya, binar di mata beda warna menyiratkan kebingungan yang jelas. Meski sebenarnya kecewa dengan respon Akashi, Kuroko tidak lantas menyerah.

Akashi terkejut saat kerah blazernya ditarik tiba-tiba. Cengkraman kuat Kuroko di kerahnya membuat tubuh condong ke depan. Jarak antar wajah tertepis. Sang penarik blazer menengadah. Menatap pemuda yang lebih tinggi dengan ekspresi memelas dan memohon.

"Miew miew miew miew." Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kuroko mencoba menjelaskan perlahan-lahan.

"Miew, miew miew miew miew." Ketika bangun tidur, aku sudah seperti ini.

"Miew mieeew, mieeew..." Tolong lakukan sesuatu, Sei-kun…

"Miew miew miew mieew…" Aku tidak mau seperti ini selamanya…

Setelahnya pemuda berseragam Seirin tak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia menunggu bagaimana reaksi lawan bicaranya. Apakah penjelasan panjang lebarnya tadi cukup dimengerti?

Sang _scarlet_ hanya diam dan terus menatapi Kuroko. Pandangan-datar-namun-mencoba-memahami dari heterokromatik tidak pernah lepas dari sorotan memelas _aquamarine_. Cukup lama keduanya bertatapan. Daun-daun yang berjatuhan karena hembusan angin secara tiba-tiba tak mereka hiraukan. Pertanda betapa seriusnya atmosfir yang melingkupi mereka. Si emperor akhirnya sampai pada satu kesimpulan.

.

.

.

Ia menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Ah, kau sungguh menggemaskan Tetsuya."

_Aquamarine_ melebar karena keterkejutan. Menatap heran sekaligus horor pada seringai di wajah Akashi. Apalagi ketika merasakan lengan yang melilit pinggangnya. Napas Kuroko langsung tercekat. Tubuhnya ditarik maju sampai dadanya yang naik turun berpepetan dengan dada Akashi. Dagunya diangkat oleh dua jari. Manik biru cerah yang membelalak selebar-lebarnya bertatapan langsung dengan heterokromatik yang memancarkan kilatan berbahaya.

"Apa kau sedang berusaha menggodaku?"

Kuroko tak bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dua jari tangan Akashi menjepit erat dagunya. Kedua tangannya mendorong sia-sia dada si surai merah. Lengan Akashi membelit terlalu kencang di lingkaran pinggangnya. Kuroko tak bisa lepas.

"Apa sebegitu besar kau menyayangiku sampai bersikeras untuk datang ke sini, hm?"

"Mieew…"

Kuroko masih berontak dan berontak demi lepas dari lilitan yang mengurung tubuhnya. Terlalu sibuk sampai tak menghiraukan apa yang diucapkan Akashi. Erangan protes, gerakan gelisah kaki dan tangan, semuanya dikerahkan. Hingga gerakannya terhenti karena ponsel merah marun milik Akashi yang masih di genggaman jatuh ke tanah.

Kepala Kuroko secara otomatis menunduk ke samping bawah, tempat di mana benda persegi dari besi itu tergeletak. Ia bermaksud memberitahukan kepada sang pemilik kalau ponselnya jatuh.

"Miew—"

Namun sepertinya Akashi tidak peduli pada barang mewahnya. Tangannya menarik cepat dagu Kuroko kemudian menyatukan kembali belah bibir mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Entah sejak kapan Mayuzumi menikmati kegiatannya. Tidak mempedulikan matahari yang sudah sembunyi di tempat peraduan. Garis keoranyean terlihat semakin tipis akibat tertutup oleh _dark blue_ langit malam.

Rasa lelah perlahan mulai terasa. Terus berjongkok di tanah padat penuh dedaunan kering benar-benar membuat kaki-kaki pegal. Mayuzumi sendiri tak tahu kenapa ia begitu betah dengan posisinya. Terjebak di tengah tumbuh-tumbuhan rimbun bersama kouhai-kouhai berisik dan nyamuk-nyamuk yang juga tak kalah berisiknya kemudian menguntit beramai-ramai percintaan si kapten klub adalah kegiatan paling sia-sia yang pernah ia lakukan seumur hidupnya.

Sungguh Mayuzumi ingin pergi sejak tadi—seandainya tidak menemukan suatu kejanggalan yang menuntut kedua kakinya untuk tetap diam di tempat.

"Miew…"

Ya, salahkan suara itu. Suara janggal yang membuat Mayuzumi diam di tempat. Manik abu-abunya menatap Akashi dan Kuroko, sumber di mana kejanggalan tersebut berasal. Oh, hanya dengan menatapi dari kejauhan, dirinya bisa langsung merasakan hawa yang serius yang mengitari pasangan tersebut.

Meski tempat di mana Mayuzumi berada tidak memungkinkan untuk mendengar jelas percakapan dua orang yang sedang berhadapan di tengah taman. Namun ketika hembusan angin menyibak surainya hingga sedikit naik dan menampakkan telinganya—

"Miew miew miew…"

—suara tipis itu langsung terdengar. Suara bernada lirih senada dengan ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Kuroko sekarang. Mayuzumi sampai menaikkan satu alis karena terkejutnya. Dan tanpa ia sadari, rasa penasaran telah melingkupi. Akibatnya, ia merasa betah berjongkok sampai sekarang.

Sorot mata keabuan mengawasi dari kejauhan. Memperhatikan sang phantom Seirin seperti tengah mengomeli Akashi. Mengatakan sesuatu yang tak jelas—entah salah dengar atau tidak, ia hanya mendengar suara 'miew miew miew' yang begitu putus asa.

Jelas sekali, bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tetapi kalau lebih diperhatikan lagi…

.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou justru lebih mencurigakan.

Sudah cukup bagi Mayuzumi, yang berada dalam radius lima meter, menangkap sesuatu yang tak beres dengan pemain Seirin tersebut. Tetapi kapten bersurai merah ini… Bisa begitu tenang menghadapi kejanggalan pada pemuda yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya. Tidak merasa sedikit pun risih dengan sorot memelas yang terus dikeluarkan Kuroko.

Bagaimana bisa?

Dan lebih parahnya, apa yang Akashi lakukan hanyalah mengambil celah dari kelengahan Kuroko, kelengahan untuk melahap bibir kekasihnya yang terlihat kesusahan. Mayuzumi sampai menganga di tempat. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan kaptennya ini? Entah kenapa ia seperti tidak peka saja.

"PAYAH!"

Teriakan itu sontak menyita perhatian sang senpai, dari pasangan teraneh yang pernah ia temui, ke arah tiga kouhai yang menurutnya juga tak kalah antiknya. Mayuzumi cukup terkejut mengetahui ada seseorang mengutarakan isi pikirannya dengan begitu lantang seolah tidak takut apabila si ketua OSIS mendengarnya.

"HAHAHA PAYAH! MELIHAT ITU SAJA SUDAH MIMISAN HAHAHA..."

Oh, ternyata suara keras dan lantang tersebut milik Nebuya. Dan itu juga tidak ditujukan untuk Akashi seperti apa yang Mayuzumi pikirkan, melainkan kepada pemuda pirang di dekatnya.

"Tak disangka ternyata pikiranmu masih bocah! HAHAHAHAHA…"

Si pirang yang menjadi obyek tertawaan tampak kesal. "Berhentilah tertawa! Tidak ada tisu untuk membersihkan cipratan air liurmu, bodoh. Semuanya sudah habis dilahap seekor gorilla kelaparan.."

"Kau membicarakanku, pirang kurang ajar?"

"Heh? Kau merasa seperti seekor gorilla? Baguslah kalau kau sadar."

"Pirang sialan." Lengan baju dinaikkan ke siku. "Seperti biasa, kita perlu menyelesaikan masalah ini di lapangan!"

"Seperti biasa, pecundang akan menjadi budak pemenang selama satu mingg—tidak! Kali ini SATU BULAN!"

"Heh! Jangan menangis di depan mamamu kalau kusuruh traktir sebulan penuh, bocah!"

"Cih, justru kau yang harus menyiapkan diri menjalani program diet sebulan penuh dariku, gorilla rakus!"

Mayuzumi jengah. Mereka selalu begitu. Bukan kejadian luar biasa melihat mereka bertengkar. Biasanya di saat seperti ini Mibuchilah yang menjadi sosok penengah. Tetapi sosok tersebut tidak terlihat di antara mereka. Ke mana ia? Mayuzumi mengedarkan pandang ke arah lain, sampai suara gumaman menarik tatapannya ke satu arah.

"Cerminku…ternoda…air liur...Nebuya. Aku harus membersihkannya ataukah membuangnya?"

Oh, ternyata… ia sama saja.

Enggan menghabiskan waktu berharga memperhatikan aktivitas adik kelasnya yang menurutnya tidak menarik, mata Mayuzumi menilik kembali ke luar rerumputan, di mana pasangan yang sedari tadi menjadi obyek pengamatannya berada. Sejujurnya, ia lebih penasaran dengan suara aneh yang dikeluarkan Kuroko tadi.

Tapi sayang, pemandangan yang disajikan malah membuatnya_ sweat drop._

Bukannya membahas masalah aneh si _baby blue_, dua orang di sana malah belum menyelesaikan kegiatan sebelumnya. Mereka masih berciuman. Bahkan pelukan sang ketua OSIS lebih posesif daripada sebelumnya. Kelihatan sekali jika ia tidak membiarkan pemuda yang menggeliat resah itu lepas dari genggamannya.

"Sampai kapan mereka akan terus seperti itu, hah?"

Pada akhirnya Mayuzumi lepas kendali. Tiba-tiba emosi dan ikut bergumam sendiri. Tidak sadar suara pelannya naik beberapa tingkat dan menyita perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Kau masih memperhatikan mereka, senpai?!" Hayama langsung merespon. Nada bicaranya yang sedikit berteriak langsung mengejutkan Mayuzumi. Dan yang semakin mengagetkannya adalah semua atensi telah tertuju padanya.

Pemuda tan di sebelah si pirang bersedekap dan mengangguk-angukkan kepala. Gayanya seperti orang yang baru paham akan sesuatu.

"Hm ternyata senpai punya fetis yang sama dengan Mibuchi. Hobi memperhatikan orang berciuman itu tidak baik, senpai. Sebaiknya kau jangan menyontoh kebiasaan buruk Mibuchi."

Mayuzumi memutar bola matanya. Sepertinya ada kesalahpahaman di sini.

"Aku tidak sebarang mengintip orang!" Mibuchi yang tak terima langsung menyahut. "Hanya kencan yang melibatkan Sei-chan saja yang menarik perhatianku."

"Nah. Kau dengar sendiri 'kan? Orang ini sudah tidak tertolong." lanjut Nebuya.

"HOI!"

Hayama pun mengangguk-angguk. "Lebih baik kau segera ke psikiater Mayuzumi-san. Sebelum fetish suka mengintipmu separah Reo-nee."

"Hei kenapa kau malah mendukung Nebuya?!" Mibuchi protes pada Hayama.

Entah kenapa Mayuzumi kesal. Kenapa jadi dia yang dinasehati di sini? Bukankah ia yang menemukan mereka bersembunyi di balik rerumputan?

"Dengar!" Sang senpai akhirnya berdiri dari posisi berjongkoknya. Kepala menyembul keluar di balik dedaunan hijau dan langsung menyita perhatian mereka yang siap memulai keributan. "Aku tidak tertarik sedikit pun pada Akashi. Bahkan jika aku punya perasaan khusus kepadanya, maka perasaan spesial itu bernama benci. Aku benci Akashi sebesar rasa benciku pada pacar anehnya. Yang satu suka menyuruh seenaknya, yang satu suka menghilang seenaknya. Mereka merepotkan! Mereka bermasalah!"

Glup!

Tatapan marah sang senior memang mengerikan, tetapi bukan itu yang membuat tiga murid kelas dua menelan ludah. Ada sesuatu di belakang Mayuzumi yang menyebabkan para pendengar malah merasa kasihan pada sosok yang sedang marah itu.

"S-senpai…" Hayama mencoba menyela. Namun melihat _deathglare_ sang kakak kelas membuatnya memilih untuk berbungkam mulut.

"Ng, kurasa senpai perlu menenangkan diri dulu." Kali ini Mibuchi memberanikan diri untuk bersuara. "Tarik napas, hembuskan, setelah itu tengok ke belakang. Ada sesuatu yang menarik di sana."

"Eh?!" Mayuzumi menaikkan alisnya. Tengok ke belakang? Apa ada sesuatu di belakangnya?

Dan ia perlahan merasakannya. Hawa tak enak sedang menusuki punggungnya. Aura apa ini? Dan sejak kapan? Jangan-jangan…

Belum menengok ke belakang, Mayuzumi lebih memilih menoleh ke arah taman—hanya untuk mendapati pasangan yang tengah berciuman tadi kini sudah tidak pada tempatnya. Sang pemuda menelan ludah. Sepertinya dugaannya benar.

"Kau mencariku, Mayuzumi-san?"

Nada suara yang santai tetapi menekan terdengar dari balik punggungnya. Memojokkan dirinya sampai tak mampu berkata apa-apa.

Sejak kapan orang itu ada di belakangku? Tatapan penuh pertanyaan Mayuzumi layangkan ke arah tiga adik kelas di depannya. Gelengan serentak tiga kepala langsung ia terima.

"Asal kau tahu saja senpai, aku sudah berada di sini sejak pengakuanmu akan perasaan khususmu padaku." Dengan santai sosok di belakang Mayuzumi menjawab. "Sungguh, itu membuatku terharu."

Merasa menu latihan besok bakal berlapis-lapis, Mayuzumi mengikhlaskan nasibnya. Ia memberanikan diri untuk berbalik, berusaha menatap datar pada pemuda scarlet yang bersedekap di depannya.

"Kuharap kau tidak marah, Akashi. Aku…hanya mencoba jujur…tentang perasaanku."

Akashi menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Justru aku senang mengetahui seberapa besar kau membenciku dan membenci Tetsuya." Senyum manis mematikan tak luput dari manik abu-abu sang senpai. "Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu khawatir bila Tetsuya berdekatan denganmu lagi. Ya, sudah kutetapkan. Mulai sekarang, setiap Tetsuya bertandang ke Rakuzan, mohon bantuannya untuk mengantarkan Tetsuya, Mayuzumi-san."

Ugh! Sialan! Mayuzumi menggerutu dalam hati.

"Nee nee Sei-chan. Ke mana Tet-chan? Apakah dia sudah kembali ke Tokyo?" Mengetahui ada celah, Mibuchi tanpa ragu menyela. Ia sudah penasaran sejak awal begitu mengetahui kehadiran sang kapten tanpa ditemani si _bluenette_.

"Ah, sebenarnya aku juga ingin bertanya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan di sini—" Jeda sejenak. Oh, betapa Akashi menikmati pemandangan raut wajah menegang secara tiba-tiba dari para senpainya. Tak terlewatkan pula oleh sepasang manik beda warna, bulir keringat yang mengalir serta suara 'glup' yang keras. "—Tetapi mengingat Tetsuya sudah menungguku di mobil, aku sebaiknya bergegas. Silakan lanjutkan apapun yang kalian lakukan di sini."

Helaan napas lega langsung terdengar setelah sang emperor menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ada juga yang menatap Akashi tak percaya.

"Dan Mibuchi-senpai—tolong katakan pada pelatih, aku tidak mengikuti latihan esok hari. Kuharap kau bisa menggantikanku selama aku tak ada."

"T-Tentu saja Sei-chan. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Akashi mengangguk. Merasa selesai urusannya di sana, ia berbalik dan pergi menjauh. Meninggalkan mereka yang masih menikmati kelegaan. Tidak ada hukuman dari perbuatan mengintip acara pelepasan kerinduan si kapten terhadap kekasihnya. Mereka lolos dari hukuman dan bisa tidur tenang malam ini.

Yah setidaknya itu yang mereka pikirkan sebelum Mibuchi berkata sesuatu.

"Sei-chan, apakah Tet-chan malam ini menginap di rumahmu?"

Hayama, Nebuya, Mayuzumi—secara simultan menyorotkan tatapan ke asal suara. Entah kenapa firasat tak enak langsung terasa di belakang pertanyaan itu.

"Iya." Langkah Akashi sampai berhenti. Kepala menoleh untuk menengok Mibuchi melalui pundak. "Kenapa?"

"Ng, bolehkah kami ikut menginap di rumahmu?"

Tiga pemuda yang lain langsung membatu. Apa katanya? Menginap di rumah Akashi? Kami? Kenapa bukan ia sendiri saja? Sepertinya firasat tak enak tiga pemuda tersebut benar adanya.

"Ayolah, ini pasti akan menjadi kesempatan bagus untuk berkumpul para anggota regular di luar kegiatan klub. Dengan menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama di luar latihan, tingkat kekompakkan permainan basket kita akan meningkat. Lagipula sebentar lagi Mayu-senpai keluar dari tim. Kapan lagi kita bisa mendapatkan kesempatan emas untuk mengukir kenangan selain sekarang? Benar 'kan?" Mibuchi berusaha membujuk.

"Tapi Reo-nee, besok hari Selasa. Kita harus sekolah."

"Kita bisa pulang pagi sekali untuk mempersiapkan keperluan sekolah."

"Bahkan aku belum mengerjakan PR sama sekali."

"Kalau pekerjaan rumah, kita bisa mengerjakan bersama di rumah Sei-chan. Benarkan, Sei-chan?"

"Tapi—"

"Bagaimana Sei-chan?"

Kalah berdebat, si pirang mengerucutkan bibir. Sedangkan Nebuya berpandangan dengan Mayuzumi. Keduanya sama enggannya menginap di tumah Akashi, namun enggan pula untuk melayangkan protes seperti Hayama. Mereka lebih mengandalkan bibir sang kapten sendiri untuk menolak permintaan Mibuchi. Yah, Akashi pasti akan menolak. Akashi tak mungkin membiarkan waktu bermesraannya dengan sang kekasih diganggu.

"Hm, kurasa bukan ide yang buruk."

_Bruk! _Inner Nebuya dan Mayuzumi seakan ambruk dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa kau yakin Akashi?" Terlalu kagetnya, si pemuda tan sampai berani mempertanyakan kembali keputusan sang kapten.

"Apa kau ingin aku mengulangi kata-kataku lagi, Nebuya-senpai?"

Nebuya mengelus tengkuknya. Suara Akashi barusan membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. "Ng ti-tidak. Hanya saja…ngh. Kau tidak takut jika kami mengganggu?"

"Segera ambil tas kalian lalu berkumpul di gerbang utama. Aku sudah membuat Tetsuya menunggu terlalu lama." Akashi bertitah tegas.

Nebuya dan Hayama sudah tidak berani berkata apa-apa lagi. "_Ha'iiiii_!" Dengan segera, keduanya berlari menuju kelas.

"_Arigatou_, Sei-chan!" Tanpa menunggu respon dari sosok surai merah favoritnya, Mibuchi menyusul dua temannya. Oh, jangan lupakan senyum yang merekah di wajahnya.

Tiga eksistensi telah resmi beranjak dari tempat. Meninggalkan dua sosok yang beberapa menit lalu sempat terlibat pertikaian.

Mayuzumi mengamati punggung Akashi dengan mata menyipit. Sungguh, ia mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. Ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakan oleh kaptennya. Dan entah apapun itu, Mayuzumi tak ingin terlibat.

"Bolehkah aku tidak ikut? Ada pekerjaan yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan." Pemuda _gray_ tersebut mencoba beralasan. Tanpa diketahuinya, Akashi tersenyum—menyeringai tipis lebih tepatnya.

"Tentu saja." Ada jeda sebentar yang membuat Mayuzumi sempat menghela napas lega. "Jika kau tidak tertarik melihat koleksi buku di perpustakaan rumahku."

"Eh?!"

"Sayang sekali. Padahal hampir tidak pernah aku mengundang seseorang ke rumah. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku tak bisa memaksa kalau kau ada keperluan. Nah sampai jumpa besok lusa, Mayuzumi-san."

Sang senpai ditinggalkannya. Satu langkah. Dua langkah. Dua—setengah langkah.

"Tu-tunggu!"

Langkah terhenti. Satu ujung bibir Akashi terangkat. _Checkmate_.

"Apa koleksi buku di perpustakaanmu lengkap?"

"Kau bisa melihat sendiri. Itu kalau kau mau ikut."

Mayuzumi langsung dilanda badai yang disebut kegalauan. Melihat perpustakaan keluarga Akashi secara langsung, bukankah ini sesuatu yang langka dan sayang untuk dilewatkan?

"Mu-mungkin urusanku bisa ditunda sebentar."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu kau di gerbang utama."

Bersamaan dengan lenyapnya punggung sang kapten dari pandangan, Mayuzumi menyesal. Kenapa ia bisa begitu mudah terpancing?

.

.

.

Pemuda mungil berbalut seragam Seirin menggigil kedinginan. Mungkin Kuroko tahu bagaimana rasanya terjebak di dalam lemari es. Hanya saja pemuda ini tidak terjebak di sana, melainkan dalam sebuah mobil Limousine yang entah kenapa dinginnya tidak tanggung-tanggung.

Tangan senada dengan warna salju—saking pucatnya—sampai menyilang di depan dada, mengusap-usapkan telapak tangan dengan lengan bagian atas. Mengais kehangatan dari gesekan dermis terluar dan pakaian. Sedangkan kepalanya yang bersurai biru terus menoleh ke samping. Menjatuhkan pandang pada jendela hitam yang menampilkan gerbang kokoh dari SMA Rakuzan.

Siapa saja yang melewati gerbang kokoh itu pasti tertangkap jelas oleh _aquamarine_nya. Karena tidak satu detik pun tatapannya berpaling dari jendela. Kuroko sedang menunggu seseorang. Sangat berharap agar sosok yang sudah menyuruhnya menunggu di mobil bersuhu kutub ini segera kembali di sisinya.

Yah, hanya nama Akashi Seijuurou saja yang kini memenuhi pikirannya. Entah kenapa terasa sulit sekali bagi Kuroko untuk meyakinkan kekasihnya kalau ia tengah kesulitan. Mengingat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan dari tadi hanya berciuman dan berciuman.

Rona merah tampak kembali di pipi putihnya. Sedikit berdebar, ujung jemari dinginnya memegang bibir bawah yang sedikit membengkak. Salahkan penafsiran dari pemuda jenius bersurai merah itu, kini waktu Kuroko terbuang banyak. Ia terpaksa menginap jika ingin membuat Akashi mengerti masalah keabnormalannya.

Mengingat permasalahannya yang belum terselesaikan, dalam sekejap rona merah Kuroko tergantikan oleh kecemasan.

Bagaimana jika kekasihnya yang super jenius itu tidak mampu menyelesaikan masalahnya? Ia harus kemana?

Lelah berpikir, Kuroko menyandarkan punggung dan kepala. Malam ini ia berencana menginap di tempat Akashi. Akan ada banyak kesempatan emas untuk berbicara berdua dengan sang kekasih? Hanya berdua. Dirinya dan Akashi. Dalam nuansa yang serius. Perhatian Akashi hanya akan terfokus padanya. Dan dengan kesempatan sebanyak itu, ia pasti bisa membuat kekasihnya yang jenius itu mengerti.

Sang _bluenette_ mengangguk penuh keyakinan. Bersama dengan terdengarnya suara pintu mobil yang terbuka.

"Silakan tuan…"

Senang rasanya bisa mendengar suara khas dari butler Akashi. Berarti sosok yang ditunggu Kuroko telah tiba. Kepalanya menengok ke arah pintu mobil yang terbuka—untuk menangkap banyak sosok yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu mobil. Tunggu!

_Banyak?_

"Apakah kau menunggu lama, Tetsuya? Maafkan aku, ada beberapa urusan yang perlu kuselesaikan terlebih dahulu."

Karena kagetnya, Kuroko sampai tidak merespon sapaan Akashi yang sudah duduk di sebelahnya. Tatapannya terus tertuju pada pintu Limousine yang masih terbuka lebar—meski tuan mudanya sudah memasuki mobil.

_Jangan bilang kalau…_

"Halo Tet-chan…" Mibuchi menyapa. Tetapi sekali lagi, terlalu sesat dalam kebingungannya, pikiran Kuroko belum merespon.

Mibuchi menempatkan diri di sebelah Akashi. Lalu masuk sosok Mayuzumi, dengan ekspresi super datar yang duduk di depan Kuroko. Diikuti Hayama di sebelah Mayuzumi, dan terakhir Nebuya di sebelah si pirang. Setelah itu, barulah pintu ditutup.

Mobil berjalan. Mengabaikan Kuroko yang masih memasang wajah melongo. Tak sedikit pun terlintas dalam pikiran sang _bluenette_, kekasihnya bakal mengajak anggota tim basket yang lain.

Kini Kuroko dibingungkan oleh persoalan baru. Akashi sudah mengajak teman-temannya. Jadi mungkinkah mereka bisa berbicara berdua? Hanya ia dan Akashi? Dalam nuansa yang serius? Akankah perhatian Akashi terfokus padanya?

"Sei-chan, ini salinan data _first string _yang dititipkan pelatih waktu kau rapat."

"Oh."

Suara itu seolah menyadarkan Kuroko dari lamunannya. Sontak ia menoleh ke samping. Ekspresi kebingungannya pun telah bertransformasi lagi.

Wajah Akashi terlalu dekat dengan Mibuchi. Keduanya memandangi halaman kertas yang sama. Keduanya juga memegangi kertas yang sama. Pucuk hidung seperti sudah tidak ada jarak. Jari-jari hampir bersentuhan. Si _bluenette_ menggerutu di hati.

Kenapa jadi Mibuchi-san yang mendapat perhatian Sei-kun?

Tangan-tangan Kuroko seakan ingin menyentuh pemuda surai merah di sebelahnya. Namun rasa ragu terus mengiringi. Melihat wajah Akashi yang begitu serius membicarakan masalah basket, ia jadi enggan mengganggu. Tangan yang sempat terulur kembali ditarik. Kuroko memilih diam dan menjaga jarak.

Tanpa menyadari bahwa enam pasang mata yang diam-diam memperhatikan.

"Menggunakan alasan klub untuk mendapatkan perhatian Akashi. Dasar Reo-nee!" Hayama bergumam di balik majalah basket yang dibacanya.

Bersandar dan bersilang tangan dengan mata yang hampir tertutup sempurna, Nebuya mengangguk. Ia menguap sebelum ikut menambahi. "Kekanak-kanakan."

Kalian sendiri sama saja. Tambah Mayuzumi dalam hati seraya melirik dua kouhai di sebelahnya. Ia mendengus kesal di balik manga yang terbentang di pangkuannya. Mungkin keputusannya ikut berkunjung ke rumah Akashi adalah pilihan yang salah. Tuduh kesukaannya pada buku-buku yang membuat ia tergoda menerima tawaran Akashi dan terjebak dalam situasi semacam ini.

"Fffiewh!"

Atensi Mayuzumi langsung teralihkan. Pandangan heran menyoroti sosok pemuda di hadapannya yang membungkukkan badan dengan gelagat menggeliat yang aneh. Kepala menunduk sertad tangan menutupi mulut rapat-rapat. Bahkan Mayuzumi juga menangkap getaran yang melingkupi tubuh kecil di depannya. Merasa cemas, digoyang-goyangkannya tubuh Kuroko.

"Hei, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"HAFFFMIEWW!"

Lagi-lagi Mayuzumi disajikan oleh suara aneh yang kini jauh lebih jelas dari sebelumnya. Pemuda surai abu-abu itu juga merasakan dingin di punggung pemuda yang ia pegang.

Yang benar saja, apa ia menggigil kedinginan?

"FFFMIEWW! FFFMIEWW!"

Apa suara itu semacam…bersin? Mayuzumi terus menanyakannya dalam hati.

"Hei! Ada apa dengannya?"

"Bocah, kau sakit?"

Sang phantom Rakuzan terlalu sibuk berpikir sampai tak tahu jika dua orang di sebelahnya, Hayama dan Nebuya, juga telah menaruh perhatian pada Kuroko. Atensinya terlalu fokus pada keanehan dalam diri Kuroko.

"Senpai tolong gunakan pengendali di sebelahmu untuk menaikkan suhu ruangan. Tetsuya kedinginan."

"Tentu Sei-chan."

Ketika tubuh yang ia goyang-goyangkan itu dihentakkan ke samping oleh seseorang yang lain, barulah Mayuzumi tersentak. Entah sejak kapan Akashi telah berpaling dari tumpukan kertas yang kini dipegang kembali oleh Mibuchi ke arah pemuda yang menjadi fokus perhatiannya. Entah sejak kapan pula dua tangan Akashi mengurung sang _bluenette_ dalam pelukannya, memaksa kepala biru itu bersandar pada dada bidangnya.

Kuroko nampak menurut. Dengan dua tangan yang masih membungkam mulutnya sendiri ia merubuhkan tubuhnya dalam pelukan sang surai merah. Mengais-ngais kehangatan dari suhu tubuh sang scarlet.

"Tubuhmu dingin semua Tetsuya. Pokoknya begitu sampai, kau harus mandi air hangat!"

Perintah tersebut mendapat anggukan dari Kuroko. Ada perasaan senang di hatinya karena bersin menggelikan yang sudah ia bungkam sekuat tenaga, ampuh menarik perhatian Akashi. Sebagai ganti, dirinya harus mendengar bisik-bisik tak menyenangkan.

"Hahaha jadi itu suara bersin ya? Hahaha kau aneh-aneh saja, bocah."

"Hehehe Tet-chan bersinnya lucu."

"Pffft—tidak baik menertawakan orang yang sedang menderita, Reo-nee. Pfft…"

"Lalu kenapa kau menutup mulut rapat-rapat, Hayama?"

Bahkan Mayuzumi ikut merespon dengan nada suara yang datar. Ini terasa memalukan. Kuroko semakin menenggelamkan wajah di dalam blazer abu-abu Akashi. Namun dirinya tidak melewatkan sesuatu.

Kedua ujung bibir Akashi sudah terangkat beberapa mili.

Ternyata benar dugaan Mayuzumi. Kaptennya ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

Meski satu tim, meski Akashi kapten tim mereka, bukan berarti mereka akrab dan sering main ke rumah sang scarlet yang tegas dan tak tanggung-tanggung memberi menu latihan. Berkat permintaan Mibuchi, untuk pertama kalinya tim reguler tim basket Rakuzan tahu bagaimana rasanya memasuki sebuah mansion super mewah.

"Ini bukan rumah utamaku. Rumah utamaku dua kali lebih besar dari ini."

Itulah yang diucapkan Akashi dengan bangga kepada mereka yang menganga, menengadah, memandangi segala sudut ruangan yang bagaikan aula lengkap dengan tangga yang melingkar ke atas serta lampu kristal yang menyala terang di tengah ruangan. Belum lagi keberadaan hiasan klasik seperti lilin gantung, kepala hewan yang berjejer-jejer di dinding, pedang samurai yang menyilang, dan patung prajurit besi.

Hal yang langka untuk mereka yang menyandang status sebagai penduduk sipil biasa. Mereka terlalu sibuk berkagum-kagum ria sampai tak menyadari kehadiran dua butler paruh baya yang membungkuk hormat di depan Seijuurou.

"Tuan…kamar untuk para tamu sudah siap ditempati."

Akashi mengangguk lalu berdehem singkat. Perhatian empat pemain Rakuzan langsung mengarah ke kaptennya.

"Kamar kalian sudah dibersihkan. Baju ganti dan segala perlengkapan sepertinya juga sudah selesai dipersiapkan. Tanaka-san akan mengantar kalian langsung menuju kamar masing-masing."

Satu dari dua butler paruh baya menunduk hormat di depan para tamu. Tanpa bertanya apa-apa, mereka langsung tahu jika dia yang bernama Tanaka.

"Kita akan berkumpul jam delapan ketika makan malam. Jika ada hal lain yang tidak paham, silakan bertanya langsung kepada Tanaka-san."

Akashi Seijuurou menjelaskan sambil menyerahkan tas dan jas kepada butler yang lain di sebelah Tanaka. Mereka yang bertamu hanya bisa mengangguk sambil termangu. Pasangan heterokromatik beralih ke arah Kuroko.

"Dan Tetsuya, kau ikut aku."

Kuroko yang sedari tadi memasang tampang datar, karena sudah terlalu sering berkunjung, langsung memancarkan binar kebahagiaan saat Akashi menarik tangannya dan membawa dirinya menaiki tangga, masuki lorong, hingga memasuki ruangan yang hampir didominasi oleh merah. Tak perlu bertanya ruangan apa ini. Tentu saja, ruang privasi Akashi, ruangan yang ada tempat tidurnya.

Yah. Kuroko sadar. Kini mereka hanya berdua. Hanya ia dan kekasihnya. Sebuah kesempatan pertama untuk bercakap empat mata tentang masalah miew-miewnya telah muncul. Kuroko tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

.

"Nah, Tetsuya. Kau mandilah dulu dengan air hangat. Aku akan siapkan baju ganti untukmu."

Beginilah Kuroko, dengan wajah melongo memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sibuk membongkar isi lemari, mungkin tengah mencari pakaian yang sekiranya tidak kebesaran. Sedangkan dirinya, berdiri di depan pintu bercat coklat keemasan yang bisa ditebak kalau pintu ini dibuka, di dalamnya adalah kamar mandi.

Singkat cerita, setelah digandeng dan ditarik sepanjang lorong, sang kekasih langsung memarkir dirinya tepat di depan pintu kamar mandi. Wujud perintah tak langsung jika Akashi ingin Kuroko masuk ke sana.

Namun Kuroko tetaplah Kuroko. Yang sudah bertekad untuk membicarakan perihal lisannya yang sedang tak normal. Sang _baby blue_ tidak lantas mematuhi perintah dan memasuki kamar mandi, tetapi malah memperhatikan Akashi yang berjalan bolak-balik tempat tidur dan lemari seakan mencari sesuatu.

Mata biru langit yang bulat menyiratkan binar kebingungan. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dicari kekasihnya ini? Akashi terlihat begitu bersemangat. Kuroko memutuskan untuk mendatangi pemuda berbalut kemeja sekolah tersebut. Satu tangan mengulur dan menarik-naik kemeja abu-abu.

Merasa bajunya ditarik-tarik, Akashi langsung menoleh dan mengernyit heran. "Kenapa kau masih di sini, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko menggeleng, mulutnya membuka bersiap untuk mengeluarkan suara. Tetapi helaan napas yang begitu keras dan cepat langsung menginterupsi. Akashi menatap galak Kuroko.

"Kau harus segera mandi sebelum terkena demam!"

Kuroko ditarik lagi dan digiring kembali ke depan pintu kamar mandi.

**Cklek**

Bahkan Akashi juga membukakan kenop pintunya.

Kuroko langsung menggelengkan kepala penuh semangat sampai poni-poninya berkibaran ke kanan ke kiri. "Miew miew miew!" Tolaknya terang-terangan. Kuroko merasa permasalahan miew-miewnya lebih penting untuk dibicarakan terlebih dahulu.

Akashi memasang ekspresi sakit. "Begitukah?" Jari telunjuk mengangkat dagu Kuroko. "Kau ingin mandi bersamaku?"

Manik _aquamarine_ pun langsung melebar mendengar tawaran Akashi. Wajahnya memerah lagi. Mengingat baru dua bulan lalu, ia bersepakat menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman bersama mantan kaptennya, tentu saja belum pernah terlintas di pikiran Kuroko untuk mandi bersama kekasihnya. Tak heran, wajah putihnya semerah tomat. Apalagi melihat seringai Akashi yang semakin lebar.

"Bagaimana…Te-tsu-ya?"

Akashi berbisik seduktif di depan telinga Kuroko dan dengan penuh kecanggungan, Kuroko menjawab. Ia mengangguk, mengiyakan tawaran Akashi. Mungkin ia bisa menjelaskan masalah miew-miewnya sembari mandi bersama.

Diam-diam, Akashi menarik napas dalam-dalam. Pemuda mungil di hadapannya ini tanpa sengaja menampilkan ekspresi ingin dilahap bulat-bulat. Rona merah yang menjalar sampai ke telinga, tubuh yang bergetar karena malu, wajah yang terkesan erotis. Dengan segera, ia menggelengkan kepala.

Kuroko terkesiap ketika tangan Akashi mencengkram pundaknya. Jujur, ia masih dalam tahap mempersiapkan mental untuk mandi bersama.

"Tetsuya…"

Belum sempat Kuroko merespon, ia didorong masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

"Jangan lupa. Kita sedang ada tamu. Mandi bersama kita lakukan lain kali saja."

Itulah yang diucapkan Akashi sebelum pintu berwarna coklat keemasan ditutup dan dikunci dari luar. Kuroko hanya menganga di tempatnya berdiri sekarang.

Si _bluenette_ bingung bagaimana ia harus mendiskripsikan perasaannya. Hatinya terasa sakit. Akashi yang menawarinya. Tetapi Akashi juga yang membatalkannya. Tega. Tak berperasaan. Kuroko merasa dipermainkan. Terlebih lagi—bagaimana dengan diskusi masalah miew-miew sambil mandi bersama?

"Miew miew miew miew miew! Miew miew! Miew miew miew! Miew miew miew miew!"

Yah apapun kalimat yang diucapkannya, Kuroko sedang mengumpat Akashi habis-habisan.

.

.

"Reo-nee!"

Mendengar suara panggilan yang familiar, pemuda bersurai sebahu yang tadinya berjalan terburu-buru, menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati dua sosok tak asing menyusul ke arahnya. Keduanya membawa buku, Mibuchi bisa menebak tujuan dua sahabatnya tersebut.

"Mau ke perpustakaan bersama kami?" Nebuya menawari.

Mibuchi menggelengkan kepala. "Aku mencari Tanaka-san. Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padanya."

Nebuya dan Hayama berpandangan sambil mengernyitkan alis. Kira-kira apa yang ditanyakan teman setimnya ini pada Tanaka? Mengingat tadi pelayan yang mengantar mereka sudah menjawab semua pertanyaan mereka dengan sangat jelas. Kamar perindividu dengan kamar mandi di dalamnya, baju ganti mereka, jam makan malam, sampai ruang perpustakaan. Lantas apa yang masih mau ditanyakan Mibuchi?

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti ingin menanyakan letak kamar Akashi?"

Seseorang menyahuti dari punggung Hayama dan Nebuya. Dua pemuda tersentak dan secara bersamaan langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Senpai! Sejak kapan kau di sini!" Si pirang mengamuk.

Nebuya menarik napas. "Kau membuat kami nyaris jantungan."

Mayuzumi mengendikkan bahu. "Baru saja." Ia tersenyum sinis. Senang rasanya bisa mengerjai _kouhai_nya.

"Ah—Tanaka-san!"

Tiga pasang mata langsung tertuju ke arah Mibuchi yang berlari menyusul seorang pria paruh baya yang berada di ujung lorong. Begitu pemuda cantik itu pergi, tatapan penuh selidik Hayama dan Nebuya kembali mengarah ke Mayuzumi.

Merasa risih, pemuda kelas tiga bertanya. "Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apa yang mau dilakukan Reo-nee di kamar Akashi?" Ceplos si pirang.

"Huh? Kenapa bertanya padaku? Memangnya aku selalu tahu apa yang ia pikirkan?" Elak Mayuzumi. Kaki-kakinya mulai mengambil langkah menuju perpustakaan. Hayama dan Nebuya mengikuti.

"Kau 'kan selalu serba tahu." Nebuya menjawab dengan entengnya.

Mayuzumi berhenti, berbalik tiba-tiba, dan menatap tajam dua pemuda di belakangnya. "Asal kalian tahu. Aku ini pengamat, bukan cenayang." Setelah itu ia berbalik, dan pergi meninggalkan rekannya yang tampak kebingungan.

"He? Kenapa dia marah?" Nebuya bergumam. Hayama mengendikkan bahu.

"Yah, siapapun yang melihat wajahmu, hawanya pasti emosi."

"Hoi!"

.

.

.

Surai biru merintik-rintikkan air ke lantai, pucuk hidung berwarna merah, serta pipi yang merona. Kaki-kaki putih Kuroko melangkah keluar dari kamar menuju suatu ruangan. Mantel putih yang dipakai sengaja diturunkan bagian atasnya untuk menampakkan bahu seputih susu. Ikatan sedikit dilonggarkan demi mengekspos separuh paha pada bagian belahan depan mantel.

Semakin dekat dengan tempat Akashi berada, Kuroko menghela napas. Ini kesempatannya yang kedua untuk membicarakan masalah keabnormalnya, setelah kesempatan yang pertama hilang begitu saja. Sejak awal kesempatan itu memang hanya ilusi jadi hilang pun tak masalah. Kuroko akan membuat sendiri kesempatan emasnya.

Ia tampil sedikit lebih berani demi membuat Akashi tergoda, demi mendapat perhatian Akashi sepenuhnya. Supaya pemuda surai scarlet itu mau manghabiskan waktu berdua di kamar dengannya. Mengabaikan mahkluk-mahkluk Rakuzan yang berkeliaran di luar sana.

Meski memalukan dan mendebarkan, mengingat ini pengalaman pertamanya dalam menggoda sang kekasih, Kuroko akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa berbicara empat mata dan menyampaikan masalah miew-miewnya.

Namun sungguh, ia hanya bisa mematung di tempat ketika menemukan kekasihnya berjongkok di depan lemari. Tubuh condong ke depan bertumpu pada satu tangan sedangkan tangan yang lain sibuk merogoh-rogoh laci terbawah. Sepertinya Akashi sedang kesulitan mengambil sesuatu sehingga ia tidak menyadari keberadaan sosok di belakangnya.

Penasaran dengan apa yang dicari Akashi, Kuroko memilih diam di tempat. Ekspresi penuh kejengkelan terus ia layangkan pada pemuda yang masih belum menyadari keberadaannya. Sampai akhirnya, hembusan napas lega menyapa gendang telinga.

"Ketemu juga."

Akashi berdiri seraya bergumam senang menatapi kotak di genggaman. Tubuhnya berbalik cepat dari lemari. Secara otomatis, pemandangan manik beda warna miliknya merambat inci demi inci.

Mulai dari kotak…

Lalu lantai berkarpet merah…

Kaki-kaki seputih salju…

Paha yang membuatnya menelan ludah…

Pundak putih dan leher yang menggairahkan…

Dan…wajah marah Kuroko Tetsuya.

_**Bruk**_

Kotak digenggaman jatuh seketika. Tubuh Akashi membatu. Matanya melotot. Sejak kapan kekasih birunya ada di sana?

"Tetsuya?"

Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya mewakili semua pertanyaan yang ada di kepala. Sungguh, bukan maksudnya mengabaikan Kuroko seperti itu.

Menggigil kedinginan karena terlalu lama menunggu Akashi, sang pemuda mungil memaksakan seulas senyum lembut. Alhasil, Akashi maju dan mendekap tubuhnya.

Pelukan Akashi sangat erat. Bahkan Kuroko bisa merasakan irama jantungnya dan jantung Akashi seolah berlomba adu kecepatan. Wajahnya memanas. Apa ini berarti Akashi telah tergoda dengan penampilannya?

"Tubuhmu dingin lagi, Tetsuya. Kenapa kau tidak langsung memberitahuku jika sudah keluar dari kamar mandi?"

Kuroko berpikir sejenak. Bingung harus menjawab apa, ia memutuskan untuk melancarkan serangan kedua. Dua tangannya menangkup setiap sisi wajah Akashi, sementara kakinya sedikit berjinjit. Dikecupnya bibir merah pemuda di hadapannya dengan pelan namun sensual.

Rongga bola mata beda warna melebar. Dengan satu dorongan, Akashi menjauhkan Kuroko dari dirinya. Sontak memutuskan ciuman yang sudah diinisiasi sang _bluenette_. Tindakan yang cukup membuat Kuroko kaget. _Aquamarine_ menatap Akashi bingung. Apakah ia tadi melakukan kesalahan?

"Kau harus memakai sesuatu Tetsuya." Akashi berbalik, berlagak mencari sesuatu. Padahal ia bermaksud menyembunyikan semburat merah di wajah dan mati-matian menenangkan dirinya. Kepala menunduk, mencari sesuatu yang sempat ia jatuhkan. Dua tangannya mengambil sebuah kotak dan disodorkannya kotak tersebut pada Kuroko. "Cobalah pakai ini."

Kebingungan Kuroko beralih, dari Akashi menuju ke kotak yang ada disodorkan ke arahnya. Ingin tahu isinya, Kuroko mengangkat tutup kotak tersebut. Sebuah benda dari kain berwarna coklat krem yang terasa lembut ketika disentuh, menyapa penglihatannya.

Lingerie kah? Batin Kuroko penuh harap. Tangan-tangannya menyusuri kelembutan kain coklat tersebut dan diangkatnya benda itu dari kotak.

_**Srrrrrt**_

Gaya gravitasi seakan menarik kain tersebut, hingga terpampanglah dengan jelas bentuk sebenarnya dari pakaian yang disodorkan Akashi.

Kuroko _sweat drop._ Ditatapnya tajam sang kekasih yang malah tersenyum geli.

"Lucu 'kan?"

_Aquamarine_ kembali menatapi benda di tangan. Warna putih. Ada ekor yang ujungnya lonceng kecil dan pitaberwarna merah. Telinga mirip kucing. Lucu sih. Tetapi yang dilakukan Kuroko kembali menatapi Akashi yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri—masih dengan pandangan tanya.

"Kau suka? Kau pasti cocok dengan itu. Yah, apalagi dengan gaya menggodamu yang baru itu, ah apa ya…miew?"

**Jtar jtar jtar.** Kalimat tadi terdengar bagai sambaran petir di telinga Kuroko. Ia menatap Akashi tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya yang ia percayai sebagai sosok yang super jenius, yang mampu menyelesaikan masalah dengan menjentikkan dua jari, telah menganggap masalah miew-miewnya sebagai gaya baru untuk menggoda?

Ini sudah cukup. Kuroko lelah berharap. Ia menghentakkan kaki mendekati Akashi.

"Miew!"

Disodorkan pakaian krem itu secara kasar ke dada Akashi. Entah pemuda itu menerima atau tidak, Kuroko lewat begitu saja. Menuju lemari yang tentunya penuh dengan pakaian lebih normal. Tak peduli jika kekasihnya kini membatu memandangi pakaian yang susah-susah ia cari hanya untuk sebuah penolakan.

Kuroko mengacak-acak lemari Akashi. Memilih sendiri pakaian yang menurutnya lebih layak dipakai. Niat semula untuk menyeduksi pun hilang dimakan kesal.

"Tet-su-ya!" Akashi menggeram. Tak terima atas penolakan yang baru didapatkannya. "Baju-bajuku terlalu besar untukmu. Cepat kembalikan dan pakai ini! Aku sudah bersusah payah mencarikannya untukmu."

Sayang, si pemilik manik _aquamarine_ tidak mengacuhkannya. Ia melewati Akashi yang sibuk mengomel, tentunya sudah menenteng satu setel baju Akashi. Kaki-kaki putihnya bergegas kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Oh begitu…" Kesal pun Akashi masih menyeringai. Pertanda adanya sebuah rencana apik di kepalanya. "Baiklah. Kalau kau lebih menginginkan opsion B yang kasar dan penuh pemaksaan daripada opsion A yang halus dan penuh kelembutan, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan untukmu."

Kaki-kaki Kuroko seakan tidak mau digerakkan ketika merasakan aura menakutkan menusuki punggungnya. Belum sempat dirinya berbalik ke belakang, sikunya ditarik kasar hingga baju-baju yang dibawanya berjatuhan.

Akashi menarik paksa pemuda berbalut mantel handuk tersebut menuju tempat tidur. Pemuda kecil itu terbanting keras di lembut permukaan selimut merah. Tubuh mungilnya terlentang tak berdaya. Kedua tangannya merentang. Mata masih terpejam karena benturan kepala. Ketika Kuroko membuka mata, Akashi sudah menindih tubuhnya. Bibir melumat bibir sementara dua tangan menyibakkan satu-satunya penutup tubuh yang tengah melawan dalam ketidakberdayaan.

Seolah tahu isi pikiran pemuda yang identik dengan keabsolutan ini, Kuroko berontak sekuat tenaga. Tidak, ia tidak mau dipaksa mengenakan kostum menggelikan itu. Apalagi dengan kondisi lisan seperti sekarang. Menyingkirkan Akashi dengan dua tangan dan dua kaki, sekuat yang ia bisa, hanya untuk melemah karena kurangnya asupan oksigen ke otak dan paru-paru. Napasnya sesak, kepalanya pusing, tubuhnya lemas, sementara ciuman pemuda absolut di atasnya belum kunjung diputus. Kuroko tak habis pikir, darimana Akashi mempunyai tenaga sebesar ini padahal postur tubuh mereka hampir sama. Rasanya ia mau pingsan sekarang.

.

.

"Mau main kartu?" Nebuya yang kebosanan karena tugas sekolah tak kunjung selesai, menawarkan kegiatan yang menurutnya lebih menyenangkan.

Hayama yang duduk di depan Nebuya, meregangkan otot. Baru setengah jam ia di perpustakaan, saraf-saraf kepalanya seakan menjerit minta keluar dari sana. "Ayo! Sekalian istirahat." Maniknya melihat jam antik yang terpajang di dinding ruangan. "Masih setengah jam sebelum makan malam."

Nebuya mengangguk lalu menyengir begitu matanya menangkap keberadaan Mayuzumi yang berdiri di antara rak-rak besar. "Hoi senpai! Kau ingin ikut?"

Manik keabuan sedikit melirik ke Nebuya. Pandangannya begitu malas dan tidak tertarik pada kartu di tangan si pemuda tan. "Tidak." Buku-buku di perpustakaan Akashi adalah alasannya ke sini. Ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu berharganya dengan rutinitas yang bisa dilakukannya dimanapun.

Nebuya menatap Mayuzumi kecewa. "Ayolah. Kurang seru kalau cuma dua orang."

"Itu bukan urusanku." Setelah berkata ketus, sang senpai menghilang dari pandangan, tertutup oleh rak-rak.

Pemuda tan berdecak kesal. "Di mana Mibuchi di saat aku membutuhkannya?"

Hayama mengendikkan bahu lalu menguap. Urusan Mibuchi memang tak pernah menarik perhatiannya. Paling-paling ia sedang bersusah payah mencari perhatian Akashi.

"Minnaaaaa~~"

Pandangan dua manusia yang tampak jenuh tersebut dalam sekejap tertuju ke arah masuk perpustakaan. Di sana tampak sesuatu mendekat seraya melambaikan-lambaikan tangan. Bukan sesuatu, tetapi seseorang yang keduanya sangat mengenal baik.

"Panjang umur kau Reo-nee." Hayama menyengir.

Nebuya melambaikan tangan yang isinya setumpuk kartu. "Hei Mibuchi. Ayo main kartu!"

"Aku punya kejutan besar untuk kalian." Mibuchi berucap dari pintu masuk perpustakaan. Langkahnya tertahan karena sesuatu yang ia bawa.

"Kejutan besar?" Hayama membeo. Nebuya mengernyit. Sedangkan pemuda berwajah cantik yang menjadi pusat atensi sibuk menarik-narik sesuatu—atau mungkin seseorang—untuk memasuki ruang perpustakaan. Tubuh yang ditarik masih tertutup dinding pembatas, sehingga tak terlihat oleh dua pemuda yang keherenanan.

Namun ada sekelebat kain merah yang tertangkap penglihatan. Membuat mereka semakin penasaran pada kejutan besar seperti apa yang dibawa Mibuchi. Tunggu! Kalau dipikir-pikir tadi Mibuchi bermaksud ke tempat Akashi. Apa berarti sekelebat merah itu adalah Akashi?

Hanya membayangkan itu, Nebuya dan Hayama langsung berkeringat dingin. Tidak mungkin Mibuchi berani menarik-narik Akashi seperti itu. Dengan segera, keduanya mengusir pemikiran tersebut.

"Ayo! Jangan malu-malu!"

"Miewww…"

Terdengar erangan protes yang membuat Hayama dan Nebuya bertatapan satu sama lain.

Miew?

Sesosok tubuh mungil akhirnya berhasil diseret memasuki ruang perpustakaan.

"TADAAA!" Gaya Mibuchi layaknya seorang pesulap yang mempersembahkan hasil _masterpiece_-nya kepada penonton. "INI DIA TET-CHAN MIAO MIAO!"

Dua penghuni perpustakaan itu membatu di tempat.

.

.

Pada cermin terpantul sosok bersurai merah yang sedang mengelus-elus pipinya. Dalam keadaan _topless_, pemuda itu berdiri di depan kaca kamar mandi. Bentuk tubuhnya tanpa tertutup sehelai benang terefleksi dengan jelas di sana. Mulai ujung kaki, otot-otot perut dan tangan, sampai surai merah yang setengah basah dan berantakan. Namun bukan itu yang menarik perhatian heterokromatik si pemuda. Melainkan bekas telapak tangan yang menyala terang pada satu sisi pipi putihnya.

"Tetsuya."

Bibir-bibirnya terus menggerutukan nama si pelaku. Seolah semua memang salah si pemuda yang dipanggil Tetsuya itu.

Mata heterokrom menyipit, menatap tajam pada bayangannya sendiri. Melihat surai merah pada cermin malah mengingatkannya pada seseorang dengan _crimson_ yang hampir identik dengannya.

Kagami Taiga.

Masih terngiang jelas di pikiran Akashi, alasan kenapa sosok yang tidak begitu disukainya itu tiba-tiba punya nyali untuk meneleponnya.

.

.

"HOI AKASHI! APA SI BODOH—errrgh maksudku Kuroko APA DIA SUDAH SAMPAI DI TEMPATMU?"

Itulah kalimat yang pertama didengarnya. Suara Kagami terdengar panik dan begitu terengah-engah. Lalu ditujukan untuk siapa panggilan si bodoh tadi? Apa yang membuat pemain berkepala panas itu memanggil Tetsuya-nya dengan sebutan tak senonoh macam itu?

"Kau sungguh membuatku kesal. Kagami Taiga."

Suasana menegangkan langsung tercipta. Akashi bisa mendengar 'glup' samar dari seberang sana. Adalah hal biasa bagi Akashi, jika nada suara yang ia gunakan tadi langsung membuat para pendengarnya membisu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Tetsuya? Aku ingin penjelasan lengkap dan tidak bertele-tele sekarang juga."

"Ck!"

Decakan kesal yang didengarnya cukup jelas. Akashi merasa ia perlu memberi ancaman kedua untuk partner dekat kekasihnya ini. Namun Akashi tak perlu mengeluarkan ancaman keduanya karena Kagami langsung menceritakan semuanya. Tentang keanehan Kuroko. Tentang suara 'miew'nya. Tentang Aomine dan Kise yang menghambat perjalanan kekasihnya. Akashi menulis _note_ untuk mempersiapkan 'hadiah spesial' khusus mereka nanti. Dan…yang lebih penting, tentang Kuroko yang minum milkshake di hari Minggu.

Lengkap sudah semua informasi yang ia butuhkan. Untuk pertama kalinya Kagami Taiga mendapat ucapan terima kasih yang tulus dari Akashi Seijuurou.

Setelah pembicaraan via telepon berakhir, pemuda duduk di balik meja ketua OSIS langsung menelpon para bawahan kepercayaan. Sebuah perintah untuk menyelidiki semua jenis _milkshake _keluar secara absolut. Akashi tahu Kuroko tengah dalam kebingungan. Makanya pemuda yang tinggal di Tokyo itu mau repot menemuinya ke Kyoto. Kuroko butuh bantuannya. Tentu saja, Akashi akan segera bertindak tanpa menunggu kata 'tolong' dari Tetsuya-nya.

Dan tepat di belakang berita mengejutkan itu, ponselnya berbunyi lagi. Kali ini Mayuzumi yang memberikannya kabar mengejutkan lainnya. Kuroko telah hilang dalam perjalanan menuju ruang OSIS. Itulah kenapa Akashi yang tadinya hanya diam, duduk tenang di ruang berAC langsung kebakaran jenggot dan lari kelabakan keluar ruangan.

.

Kikikan geli menggema di seluruh penjuru kamar mandi. Acara kebingungan karena tingkah polah Tetsuya-nya terbayar oleh kenyataan menggelikan bahwa Kuroko masih belum menyadari jika ia sudah mengetahui akar masalahnya. Lupa sudah Akashi akan tamparan panas di pipi. Digantikan sebuah seringai yang memantul jelas di cermin.

Malam ini adalah malam pembalasan—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya malam pemberian 'kasih sayang'. Akashi ingin sedikit bermain-main dengan kepolosan sang _bluenette_ yang sudah membuatnya kerepotan.

.

.

.

Lagipula bukan tanpa alasan ia mengundang teman-temannya ke rumah.

.

.

.

.

**Bersambung Chapter 4**

**.**

**AN : Mohon maaf karena saya memperpanjang lagi cerita ini. Sebenarnya tujuan awal, chapter ini adalah chapter terakhir, dan karena keasyikkan mengetik sampai tak sadar sudah mencapai 14k+. Jadi saya putuskan untuk membagi dua chapter terakhir ini. Saya sudah membuat sampai tamat. Akhir bulan Desember nanti semoga bisa dipublish.**

**Terima kasih untuk semua silent reader, terutama untuk yang sudah menfavoritkan dan follow cerita ini, dan terima kasih super spesial untuk**

**Shizuka Miyuki, Himawari Wia, albab1996, Yuna Seijuurou, Mey-chan Love Kagami . 5862, Flow . L, babyberrypie, Angel Muaffi, Rey Ai, Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu, bluebird fallen, Yuzuru Nao, RallFreecss, akashi sei-ji, Uchiha Aira, Lee Kibum, zefanya, Lunette Athella, AnatagaOkita, witchsong, Hotori Nana, Hamao Saki, hakyuu, rikka yandereki, Guest, Cha 13elieve, alysaexostans, , mizukinokawaii, Megachi Nadodayo, macaroon waffle, Golden Red Apple,NamikhraKyra, Yc K.S.H, ayulopetyas11,**

**atas reviewnya. Saya sudah lama tidak menulis fik. Kemungkinan besar tulisan ini menurun dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Yah mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.**


End file.
